The Darkness in Equestria
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: You think Jackie was trapped forever in that dimension known as his mind? Your wrong when the angelicus left a random portal appeared in the dimension which will lead Jackie and the Darkness to a land that is harmonous but when you are the host of a great and ancient evil who is to say that it will not be peaceful? !Gore !Strong Language
1. Breaking Free From Prison

Chapter 1 - Breaking Free From Prison

It's has been 6 month's since the Angelicus has left Jackie and The Darkness in a prison of Jackie's own mind and everywhere he goes to try and escape he gets pushed back by supernatural forces and the only company he has is The Darkness and his Dark Minion one who tries to break his mind the other one trying to liven the mood by trying to make jokes. The Darkness is a being of unknown origin it is a entity that has cursed the Estacado Family ever since his great grandfather brought it into the family bringing nothing but pain and misery. It started when Jackie was trapped in a bathroom in the graveyard until something broke out and took control of him for a brief moment and stepped out and massacred The Don's men with supernatural powers and has been fighting through the Don's men to find out where he is and kill him. He has died 2 times while trying to find him and while the Darkness was restoring his physical body he was sent to hell and met with his great grandfather who helped Jackie control the Darkness with special pistol's which helped keep it under control. When Jackie was at the local orphanage to find his girfriend who was kidnapped by The Don he witnessed a gruesome scene in front of him...They killed her...They killed Jenny the one that always understood him and when it happened he snapped and went on a massacre of going through The Don's operations and along the way he unlocked more of the Darkness power's and managed to reach the island where The Don's house was located he created a blood carnage through the hitmen no matter what nobody could've stopped his carnage to find The Don and make him suffer. A few year's after the Don was killed Jackie managed to seal the Darkness inside of him by the use of a man known as Johnny who somehow had knowledge of the Darkness and thing's have been quiet since then until they came. A cult known as The Brotherhood seeked out the Darkness to capture it for their own purposes which was unknown. (You know what i am detailing way too much if you want the story plot you can look up the wiki of this otherwise i'll be here all day so let's skip to the present :D) As Jackie continues to ponder he feel's a bit of a unknown pressence at work and consults with the Darkness even though he dislikes him.

Jackie: You feel that too don't you?

Darkness: Hmm Yes it better not be that bloody Angel again i can never stand her she may be back to finish the job Jackie.

Jackie: If she is then i won't let her after what she did i won't forgive her *Jackie twirls his Darkness pistol's in his hand's and brings out the Darkness Tendril's and heads ready for trouble*

As Jackie prepares to fight for whatever is coming he is suddenly blinded by a bright flash making him temporarily blind and dazed and as his vision clear's up he see's the most unexpected sight ever...A Rainbow Portal with a colourful world a really colourful world. As Jackie ponder's of what to do next The Dark Minion appear's next to him seeing what is with the glowing light.

Minion: Oi monkey he teaching you breaking dimensional rules now?

Jackie: No it just appeared out of nowhere i thought it was the Angelicus but this appeared instead.

Minion: Wanna go through it? It beat's this place anyway.

Jackie: I dunno a portal appearing out of nowhere that smell's ambush.

Darkness: Go through it Jackie unless you wanna spend all of eternity here plus i sense alot of unknown on the otherside so go through it or i'll make you go through it.

Jackie: Alright if we die it's your fault come on you.

Jackie grab's the minion in a Darkness tendril and goes through the portal hoping it is a way out.

UNKNOWN AREA

Jackie wakes up in the middle of a forest and feel's slightly dazed.

Jackie: Ugh never do that again that fucking hurt alot.

Minion: Who cares if you are hurt you look bloody hilarious hahahahaha!

Jackie: Wha?

As Jackie wonder's he sees a puddle and crawl's to it and is met with a Horse face. He check's his body and notices he has a rather sinister dark fur coat with a Red-Black combination of a mane and tail and notices he has rather Blood-Red eyes the type a vampire has he still is wearing his trenchcoat and as he checks his flank he see's it is a red heart with Darkness tentacles surrounding it and with 2 Darkness head's with a part of the Heart in each of their jaws he know's that this symbol mean's he is the Bearer of a creature of Evil but ignores that and say's one response to all of this.

Jackie: What in the name of fuck have i turned into!?

Minion: You turned into a horse that's what!

Darkness: Well that was unexpected but let's see if you can still use me.

Jackie concentrates and Darkness surrounds him giving him a ghastly look and his eyes glow a sinister orange and as this happens tentacles appear along with the Darkness head's which are more menacing now as they have spikes along their spine and have much sharper teeth and more eyes and somehow there are 5 dim grey spots on each of their necks.

Jackie: What's with the dim spots on the necks?

Darkness: Darkness Bomb's if you eat enough heart's you can summon a powerful darkness bomb that devastates the entire land the more glowy it is the more powerful and bigger the explosion is like a very bright blood-red indicates it is full and you can launch the The Darkness bomb everything in the vacinity gets destroyed apart from you.

Jackie: Huh not bad anymore surprises?

Darkness: A transformation which cna turn you into a ghastly beast of pure evil but it would need a rather important ingredient to make it finished. More Hearts.

Jackie: Heh typical right now let's go i don't plan on being lunch.

As Jackie tries to take a step he trips and slams his face into the mud giving the Minion a laugh.

Minion: Hahaha you are like a new born!

Jackie: New body jackass

Jackie gets up and takes a few careful steps trying to not trip up again and manages to get used to it and does a fast run in his hooves.

Jackie: Alright now that the basic's are done let's find a way out of this forest.

Jackie has been going forward of the path for about 3 hour's and starts to get annoyed of this long walk.

Jackie: Agh how big is this fucking forest!?

Minion: Dunno we could be in a jungle planet for all i care.

As they continue going along a low growl is heard behind him and turn's around and see's a frightening sight. Infront of him is a large beast with rather sharp claws and has the head of a lion and on it's back is bat-like wing's but what is more terrifying is the Scorpion stinger on it's back.

Jackie: What the fuck is that thing!?

Darkness: A Manticore part lion, part scorpion and is also part bat with those wing's a truly terrifying beast but what is more i want that stinger and wings! The stinger can go for the transformation cos it would be weird having a stinger around but i can add wing's to you and the transformation too.

Jackie: Alright let's hope we can take this kitty down.

JACKIE VS MANTICORE FIGHT!

Jackie shoots at the manticore but with its agility it manages to dodge all of his shot's and shoot's its stinger at which Jackie back's off from and grab a tree branch with a tentacle to get a height advantage and managed to shoot the beast's paw making it roar in pain and decides to go berserk from the pain you gave it. You decide to grab a branch and throw it at the Manticore's tail pinning it to the ground along with the manticore now that it is stuck Jackie grabs 4 more branches and brutally pin's them into the Manticore making it roar in pain and Jackie decides to put it out of it's misery. He uses the tentacles to rip open it's chest making the Manticore cough up blood and task a head to devour the heart which it grabs and does so as it finishes Jackie notices the Manticore is still alive and decides to end it by putting a pistol to it's head and firing it point-blank. Jackie Win's

Jackie: Well that was a bloody fight you happy?

Darkness: Yes now this might hurt.

Jackie: Wait what!? ARGH!?

As Jackie tries to say that he feel's a tough pain on his spine and see's some sort of apendages coming out and as they come out he see's they have a demonic touch wing's and as he looks to see what the feathers are he see's that it is a river of souls flowing through instead of feathers.

Jackie: Disturbing

Darkness: It's part of the transformation anyway so get used to it anyway let's continue.

TO BE CONTINUED - Not Normal

Wow 3rd story i am working up a storm anyway hope you enjoyed think Jackie can keep the Darkness under control? Tune in for more adventure's - MadnessMaker1337 P.S This is set in Season 1 so Twilight will be arriving when Jackie arrives in the town so enjoy! 


	2. Not Normal

Chapter 2 - Not Normal

Jackie finally manages to exit out of the forest and see's a town in the distance and notices it is dark outside which gives him the advantage with The Darkness as the night is always his ally. He see's a town in the distance and makes that his destination seeing as there is nowhere to go. To a normal person this would be pitch black but having the Darkness has advantages such as enchanced vision which allows Jackie to see better than an average person's vision. First of all he would need to find the mayor of this small town and get some information then get a good area for his own house so he can be alone with the Darkness afterall Jackie cannot control The Darkness's bloodlust. He sees a tall building with a few balconies and knows that this is the town hall and decides to pop in he disperses the Darkness and orders the dark minion to wait outside while Jackie talks with the mayor. As he enter's the building he is greeted by a receptionist Horse.

Receptionist: Hello how can i help you?

Jackie: I was wondering if i can see the Mayor?

Receptionist: Ofcourse just go up the stairs and take the 3rd door on th left you can't miss it.

Jackie: Thanks

AS Jackie goes up the stairs and ponders on what the fuck just happened "Talking Ponies!?" now he has seen some weird shit ever since possessing the Darkness but that one takes the cake.

Darkness: Sentient beings huh? this will make killing more interesting i wonder how pony heart's taste like hehehe and besides that manticore heart was a bit venomous.

Jackie: Don't start thinking of hearts yet we wanna get a good bearing of this town and set a good reputation if the woods are fair game then we can go hunting their.

Darkness: I suppose i will agree with you on this one...for now.

Jackie ignores those last two words and reaches the office with the sign "Mayor Mare" above it. Seriously? what kind of name is "Mayor Mare?" Jackie puts that aside and enters and is greeted by a pony. She is a peachy belege colour with a rather grey mane and tail and has a Mayor type cutiemark (I forgot her cutiemark so forgive me).

Mayor Mare: Hello you must be new i am Mayor Mare and welcome to Ponyville.

Ponyville!? what kind of fantasy place is this?

Jackie: Thank you my name is Dark Heart (Best name i could come up with in retaliation with his cutiemark).

Mayor Mare: Dark Heart? well it certainly suits you Mr Heart are you some sort of doctor?

Jackie: Uh no Mayor i am just a traveller looking for a place to settle down and i was wondering if you have any available accomodation's?

Mayor Mare: Ah a traveller well you picked the right town Ponyville is a quiet village so you will feel at peace here and yes we do have a available house and that would be the town library.

Jackie: I'll take it where is it?

Mayor Mare: Here are the keys and the library is in the middle of Ponyville it is a giant tree you cannot miss it.

Jackie: Thank you Mayor Mare you have a good night.

Jackie exit's the town hall and makes his way to the library but knows that the town is large and decides to task his Minion.

Jackie: Hey see if you can find that library.

Minion: What am i? A fucking guide?

Jackie: Want me to throw you again?

Minion: Tch fine.

The Darkness: This town is quite vast i can almost imagine all the juicy hearts that are available.

Jackie: Did'nt you eat a rather large heart of a mythical beast?

The Darkness: Nothing can satisfy my hunger.

The Minion returns saying he has found the library and show's Jackie where it is and the sight of it is rather unexpecting. It is a rather large oak tree but somehow a library was carved into it and is still alive even though the inside of it was carved out. Jackie walks into the library and see's books all over the place with a few cobwebs aswell it's like it has been abandoned for a few good years.

The Darkness: My kind of library dark and glooming *As the darkness says this while appearing from Jackie*

Jackie: Well we can keep it dark and gloomy then i don't want a cult faggot slitting my throat while i sleep.

The Darkness: If there is a library then there should be a basement where i can set up a certain "Crystal" i have been working on.

Jackie: Oh really? what type of crystal is it?

The Darkness: A Corruption Crystal whoever touches it with either magic or physical contact they will eventually be corrupt i am working on making it content with myself to hit target's directly and if it is destroyed well let's say it will leave a crater that will destroy this town with all the energy inside it and can detroy a single mountain.

Jackie: So if i touch if will i be corrupt?

The Darkness: No since you are my carrier you are immune but i suggest you keep the basement key on you otherwise someone will tamper with it.

Jackie: Noted but since it will be valuable we should put that dark Minion to guard it since he will be useful guarding it anyway.

Minion: Oi monkey i do help you out.

Jackie: You are useful as a throwing ball so shut it.

The Darkness: Silence let us go downstairs.

Jackie descends into the basement and see's a ghastly sight. Infront of him is a rather large spider with green markings on it.

Jackie: Holy fuck even the spiders are fucking huge!?

The Darkness: This world is weird sometimes but still that could be venom keep that thing intact i just want that heart.

Jackie shoots off four of the spider's legs and slams it into the ground but the spider shoots webbing at him binding him to the wall and lunges for the kill but Jackie uses a head to go for the Spider's heart and pierces through the chest with the heart in it's mouth and devours it making the spider go limp and all of a sudden it explodes decorating the room in green blood.

Jackie: Ugh gross i will need a shower or both from this.

The Darkness: Hmm i can modify the poison to shoot both acid and poison at the same time which will be useful for if someone survives the acid the poison will kill em so now you can shoot acid from the heads.

Jackie: Wait really?

Jackie shoots a acid shot at the ground and notices it going through it rather quickly.

Jackie: That'll be useful then.

The Darkness: Alright go to the centre of the room and make a circle in the wood and then slice your hoof.

Jackie: Why slice my hoof?

The Darkness: This will allow me to summon the Crystal in.

Jackie goes to the centre of the room and uses the tendrils to make a circle in the wood and as soon as it is made he slits his hoof giving him a groan of pain from the cut and as the blood drips into the circle it glows a dark red and runes appear in the inside of the circle and a portal appears before him it has a ominous tone to it with blood dropping from it into the portal and Darkness is emitting from it with a few skulls littering the bottom of it and in the centre of the crystal soul's are inside of it and coming out of the crystal is 4 dark blood red crystals.

Jackie: That is creepy as fuck.

The Darkness: The crystal is emitting a energy signal but i easily blocked it to this room only and the crystal will turn this room into a Darkness dimension room where it will connect both my dimension and this world so basically this will be the only passage to it as long as no-one enters it we are safe.

Jackie: Good can i go to bed now? i am fucking tired right now.

The Darkness: You may i will keep watch.

Jackie: And for fuck's sake do not scream into my head and act as an alarm clock.

Jackie walks upstairs to the bedroom and get's into the bed and fall's fast asleep unaware that there will be a certain event happening tomorrow that will change Equestria's fate.

TO BE CONTINUED - New Arrival and Summer Sun Celebration Part 1

Well there you go another chapter so yea Jackie is now living in twlight's library and has managed to make a crystal that connects the Darkness dimension to Equestria what unspeakable horrors will be unleashed in the next chapter? tune in next time for more fun with these 2 chaotic duo ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	3. New Arrival & Town Tour

Chapter 3 - New Arrival and Town Tour

Jackie wakes up from the nightmare that has been plagueing him for years the death of Jenny he gets out of his bed from a sweat and gets a wash from the bathroom while he is washing up the Darkness slowly appears and gives him a morning shock.

Jackie: Gah!

The Darkness: I thought you got used to me

Jackie: Agh just shut up you fucking thing.

The Darkness: You are still having that nightmare? Give it a rest Jackie she is gone.

Jackie: She is gone because i could'nt protect her.

The Darkness: I don't see why you still feel so glum.

Jackie: How is that crystal of yours doing?

The Darkness: It'll take a few weeks for it to manifest the basement into a Darkness room.

Jackie: Huh seems the sun is shining tell me have you found a way to make yourself immune to the light?

The Darkness: Hmm yes while you were sleeping i took out a random book and it said something about "Dragons".

Jackie: Great fucking dragons next you are gonna tell me their is griffins.

The Darkness: There are griffins stubborn ones they are.

Jackie: Well what do you need the dragon for?

The Darkness: If we can find a dragon and kill it i can replicate the scales to shield me from the rays of the sun making me permanently manifest however i still need pure darkness to heal you.

Jackie: Well that is a good advantage now where are we gonna find a fucking dragon? it's not like one is in this town.

Just as he says this the dark Minion comes in all excited about something.

Minion: Oi monkey i just found some new arrivals via a chariot must be some VIP's and one of em's got some sort of scaly lizard.

Jackie: They are probably new well i think it is time we greeted the locals and get used to this town get a feel of it.

The Darkness: I agree if there are alleys i can ambush a unsuspecting pony and kill em.

Jackie: Fine aslong as it isn't one i know.

The Darkness: Now this dragon how big is it?

Minion: He is about the small to Monkey's chest i think it is a hatchling.

Jackie tries to piece together of what he says and gives a light chuckle

Jackie: Well if it's a baby well i can't kill a kid unless i am desperate.

The Darkness: It won't work on a hatchling i need a fully grown dragon to make it work.

Jackie: Dragon's put up a fight you know anyway i wanna go meet the local's

Minion: I'll stay here and watch the library Monkey.

Jackie: If anyone comes in and is alone well you can do what you want but if it is 2 or more well hide.

Minion: Got it Monkey

Jackie exit's the library while dispersing the Darkness and is greeted by a rainbow barrage of colours in the town it is like a rainbow in the town. Jackie also notices most of em are flyers with wings and some have a horn on them which means they can do magic.

The Darkness: Ugh that just makes me sick.

Jackie: your not the only one *He Mutters*

Jackie goes along the town to find and meet that purple pony and suddenly a pink pony see's him and takes in a large gasp of air and suddenly explodes in a shower of confetti.

Jackie &amp; The Darkness: What the Fuck?

Jackie rubs his eyes incase he was going delirious and he sees the pink pony in one piece then bolts away at incredible speeds

Jackie: What the fuck just happened?

The Darkness: I do not wanna know best avoid that pony otherwise it'll drive us insane mainly me.

Jackie continues along shaking his head from that ponies outburst and randomness and eventually comes across the purple unicorn and lizard thing and by coming across them it is bumping into them.

?: Ow i am so sorry about that i did'nt see where i was going.

Jackie: It is alright it's my fault for losing my head in the clouds my names Dark Heart what is your name Miss?

?: Twilight Sparkle protege to Princess Celestia

The Darkness: Princess? i wonder how powerful she is.

Twilight Sparkle: This is my dragon assistant Spike.

Jackie: Dragon? i thought it was some sort of lizard forgive me but i did'nt know it was a dragon due to the lack of wing's.

Spike: Hey!

Twilight Sparkle: I may need to agree with you on that one but he is a dragon.

Jackie inspects the mare infront of him closely. She has a purple-pink mane and tail along with a purple coat and bears a horn aswell and he see's her cutie-mark and see's that it is a star surrounded by 6 other little star's. The dragon next to her was infact up to his chest height and has purple and green scales the Dark Minion was right he is rather small.

Jackie: That's alright anyway you are new in town i presume?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes but i am only here for a day as i am here to see the preparation's for the Summer Sun Celebration.

Jackie: Summer Sun Celebration? What's That?

Twilight Sparkle: You have NEVER heard of the Summer Sun Celebration!?

Jackie: Sorry Twilight but i am from a distant land so i dunno what this celebration is.

Twilight Sparkle: Ah well it is a special celebration where Princess Celestia brings the sun up in front of the entire town.

The Darkness: BRING THE SUN UP!? I rather take the angelicus on not a actual god if we were to face her we would'nt survive!

Jackie: Ah well that explains it well i am new here aswell i was wondering if i can come along with you?

Twilight Sparkle: I suppose you can i got 5 places to visit and then i'll be heading to the library to look up about Nightmare Moon.

Jackie: Nightmare Moon? She sounds like a rather powerful foe.

Twilight Sparkle: She is and during the Summer Sun Celebration she will be free of her prison to bring Eternal Night!

The Darkness: I want that ability god or not that skill will prove to be useful.

Jackie: I can tell you are telling the truth Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait you believe me?

Jackie: Heh i can tell a lier from a honest pony helped get me out of tough situation's

Twilight Sparkle: Well that's great anyway shall we move on?

Jackie: Sure what's our first destination?

Twilight Sparkle: Our first destination is to check on food preparation's at Sweet Apple Acres.

Jackie: Ok lead the way Twilight.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

Twilight: So what does your cutie-mark stand for? are you a doctor?

Jackie: Not exactly

Twilight: Well what does it stand for? does it have something to do with those serpent type heads biting that heart?

Jackie: It's a secret that i wish to not reveal Twilight.

Twilight: Oh sorry for asking and i noticed that you got something under your coat are you a pegasus?

Jackie: Yes i do have wing's

Twilight: Can i see them?

Jackie: No you wouldn't wanna see them right now Twilight it's a ghastly sight.

Twilight: What happened?

Jackie: Griffin bandits ambushed me on my path they managed to hit my wing's

Twilight: That's horrible did you go see a doctor?

Jackie: No i prefer to keep scar's on me alot

The Darkness: Good lie keep it up Jackie

Twilight: Oh well we are here anyway.

Jackie look's around and see's the biggest orchard of apples going for miles it must be a rather large farm land and must have alot of farm hands to manage it. Jackie looks around and see's a orange mare bucking apple trees and when she bucks a apple tree all the apples fall from then. Jackie sees that it is a orange mare with a orange ponytail and mane and her cutie-mark is a bunch of apples and wears a stetson aswell. You wonder how powerful your back legs are and ask The Darkness in your head.

Jackie (Speaking To The Darkness): How tough are my back hind legs?

The Darkness: Enough to split a man in two.

Jackie was shocked that his back hind legs are that powerful and will test em if he can get approval from the mare that is walking to them.

Twilight: Good day my name is Twilight Sparkle and i am here to-

?: Howdy Miss Twilight ma names Applejack and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!

Jackie: Great a Southern Accent.

Twilight: Thank you but i am here to oversee the food preparations.

Applejack: How would you look to meet ma family?

Twilight: Thank you but-

Applejack: Soup's on Everypony!

As she say's this Jackie turns to the right and sees a rather large stampede coming towards them and braces for the impact but it never cpmes and infront of him is infact alot of earth ponys of different colours and cutie-marks,

Jackie: That's a pretty big family.

The Darkness: I'll say i count about 100 of em.

As Jackie and The Darkness see the family they notice that Applejack is telling Twilight the names of the family and while she is doing this Jackie deciding to be a little thief light kicked a tree and a apple drops into his hoof and takes a little bite on it without any of the ponies noticing he's gotta admit it was a tasty apple.

Jackie: Hmm not a bad apple.

The Darkness: If it was a heart apple i woulda enjoyed it.

Twilight: That's really nice but i have to go now.

Crowd: Aww

Suddenly a small filly walks up to Twilight she is a small yellow filly with a bow-tie on her head and has a red amne and tail and bears no Cutie-mark Jackie recalls her name is "Applebloom".

Applebloom: Aren't you gonna stay? *Giving the puppyface look*

The Darkness: Hnnnggghhh Jackie pick that lizard and mare up and let's bolt before i have a heart attack!

Jackie: You don't have to tell me twice *Pulls out a flash-bang from his side pocket* (Yes he has a flashbang he stole it off one of those Brotherhood cultists for a emergency so deal with it).

Twilight: Well i gue- *Ping, Clang, Boom,*

As Twilight is about to respond a bright light blinds her and the rest of the ponies and while they are all blinded Jackie grabs both Twilight and Spike and makes a run for it.

PONYVILLE STREET

Jackie reaches the town and puts both Twilight and Spike down as they recover from that blind flash-bang he threw.

Twilight: Ugh what was that flash?

Jackie: Flash-Bang a invention of my own to get me out of sticky situations and frankyl i found that a sticky situation.

Twilight: Well you coulda warned us!

Spike: too bad we couldn't stay for the food.

Jackie: Well lucky for you a few apples somehow fell into my side-pockets when i was paying attention to the crowd.

Spike: Really!? Thanks!

As Jackie gives Spike the apple he somehow senses a fast moving object coming towards him and decides to dodge it by jumping into the air and doing a corkscrew dodging the incoming object but Twilight get's hit by it and gets launched into the mud along with it. As you get back down you see it is a mare with a blue fur and wing's on her sides and sports a rather rainbowy mane and tail and has a rainbow for her cutie-mark.

?: Hehe sorry about that i'll clean you up.

As she say's this she flys into the air and gets a cloud (Somehow) and kicks it making it rain into Twilight which cleans her up then she makes a small tornado around Twilight making her dry but with a rediculous hairdo.

?: I call it the Rainbbow Blow Dry

The Darkness: Ahahahahahahahaha she looks fucking stupid! i think i got a favourite in that pony.

Jackie: I gotta admit you just got a bad hair day Twilight.

Twilight: I am guessing you are Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Yup that's me #1 Flyer in all of Equestria and fastest flyer ever!

The Darkness: I take that back i hate her she is cocky.

Jackie: That's one thing we can agree on.

Twilight: Aren't you suppose to be clearing the clouds?

Rainbow Dash: Yea yea i can clear em in ten seconds flat.

The Darkness: I like to see if she can dodge a bullet.

Twilight: Oh Really? Prove it Miss #1 Slow Flyer in Equestria

The Darkness: Huh miss goodie two shoes has a mischief side in her nice.

Rainbow Dash: I'll show you!

As Rainbow Dash says that she goes to each of the clouds and start's to kick them quite fast but not very fast to impress Jackie and The Darkness but somehow it makes Twilight's and Spike's jaws drop.

Rainbow Dash: Ha what did i tell you? Ten seconds flat!

Twilight and Spike say nothing from this.

Rainbow Dash: Ha you are riot Twilight i can't wait to hang out more with you! oh and dude nice moves.

Jackie: Uh Thanks?

Rainbow Dash flies off leaving a stunned Twilight and Spike so Jackie decides to scare em a bit by simply imitating a roar to get em out of the state.

Jackie: ROAR!

As he does this Twilight and Spike scream and look around scared from that sound and see a laughing Jackie on the ground holding his sides.

The Darkness: Hahahaha that is really hilarious i'll have fun scaring them.

Twilight: That's not funny Dark Heart!

Jackie: It is for me!

As Jackie still laughs he feels a hoof hitting the back of his head with a rather hard impact.

Jackie: Ow! what was that for?

Twilight: For scaring us now our next destination is the town hall.

Jackie: Oh i know where that is follow me.

PONYVILLE TOWN HALL

As the duo reach the town hall Jackie notices that it is different as it has some decorations covering it and as he goes inside he see's a white mare with a purple mane and has a horn the same a stwilight and her cutie-mark is a few Diamond's.

?: No no no this won't do no no no

Twilight: Excuse me i am here to check the decorations for the Summer Sun Celebration

Spike: It's gorgeous

Jackie: It sure is.

Spike: Not this place her.

Jackie see's he is pointing to the white mare at the otherside.

Jackie: Spike are you in love with that mare?

Spike: What no no i uh *He sightly blushes*

Jackie: Heh it's ok little guy i know how you feel.

?: Oh my word darling what has happened to your hair!?

Twilight: Oh this? it's nothing i am just checking the preparation's and then i'll be out of your hair.

?: Forget my hair! it's your hair that must be fixed quickly to my carousel!

The Darkness: This won't end well.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Twilight: Ow Ow! Hey Watch it! Ow!

As Twilight keeps getting hurt Jackie cringes from the pain he is hearing that Twilight is getting.

The Darkness: Even though i am a being that resolves around Darkness even i am cringing.

Soon the binder is pushed away and infront of Jackie is Twilight in the most rediculous dress ever!

Jackie: pffff hahahahahaha!

The Darkness: This day keeps getting better and better pretty soon she will go crazy!

?: Oh where are my manners my name is Rarity owner of Carousel Boutique and Dear Celestia! what type of clothing are you wearing!?

Jackie: Excuse me?

Rarity: That coat you are wearing is absolutely absurd it is dirty and out of fashion good sir!

Jackie: Don't even think about touching my clothes.

The Darkness: If she keep's pestering you can i kill her one night?

Jackie talking to Darkness: If she touches my clothes you can.

Rarity: But darling they simply must be remade!

Jackie: Thank's but these serve as a memory now don't take a step closer unless you wanna see thing's get ugly.

Jackie grabs Twilight and Spike and exit's carousel boutique.

Twilight: Did you really have to threaten her?

Jackie: These clothes are memory's now then where to next?

Twilight: Next up is to meet with a pegasus named Fluttershy and see about the singing bird's

Jackie: Alright let's go

PONYVILLE FIELDS

As Jackie and the others go through the fields he hears a melodic voice singing and as he get's closer it starts to feel rather soothing and as he goes over a small hill he see's a mare speaking to birds? He sees that it is a yellow mare with wings and has a rather pink mane and tail and look's like the shy type.

Twilight: uh hello?

As Twilight say's this the mare gives out a cute squeak and the bird's fly away from this

Jackie: Smooth

Twilight: Sorry for that my name is Twilight Sparkle what is your name?

?: Im Fluttershy (Think of it as a rather small writing)

Twilight: I am sorry what was that?

?: Im Fluttershy (Still small)

The Darkness: For the love of hell speak louder pony!

Jackie: Let's go Twilight it's a waste of time.

Twilight: I see your bird's are back well bye come on Dark Heart let's go.

As Twilight moves out the way Fluttershy let's out a squeal of delight and goes at a incredible speed to wards Spike knocking Twilight away and sending Jackie into a rabbit hole.

The Darkness: That mares got guts ill give her that.

Jackie: Shut up

?: Oh my gosh a baby dragon!

Spike: Well well well someponies getting a notice

?: And he talks! what's your name? My name is Fluttershy

The Darkness: Atleast she talks

Spike: My name is Spike what do you want to know about dragons?

Fluttershy: Everything!

Twilight: Oh boy

Jackie: I regret going with this mare

PONYVILLE LIBRARY FEW HOURS LATER

Fluttershy: So dragon's can eat gems as a baby!?

Spike: Yup and they al- *A hoof knocks Spike out*

Jackie: Oh look we are here he must be tired from this long day

Fluttershy: Oh the poor dear i'll help him in.

Twilight: Actually we will do it goodbye! *Door slams*

The Darkness: Finally back he- Wait we are not alone.

Jackie slowly goes for his Darkness pistol's

Jackie: Twilight we got some company i can tell cos i hear breathing...alot.

Twilight: You do?

Jackie: i dunno but be ready for i am going for the light-switch then i can see who it is.

The Darkness: Might be cultists if it is then kill the light.

Jackie flips the light-switch and looks around him carefully and see's a entire town inside the library somehow they managed to squeeze themselves inside the rather small library you recognise 6 of the mares the pink one you met when you first come out. suddenly it pops up infront of you and you look her over she is a rather pink pony with a poofy mane and tail and has balloons for her cutie-mark.

Jackie: How'd all these ponies get in here?

The pink pony talks at the speed of light and you can barely register of what she says but you manage to catch a few words "Pinkie Pie", "New Pony", and "Party".

The Darkness: The agony someone slice her throat!

Jackie: I'll slip into my room quickly.

Twilight: Ugh i need some punch this is too much.

Twilight takes a drink from the punch bowl but somehow her entire face turns red and breathes out fire and run's for the kitchen to get a drink.

Spike: "Hot Sauce"?

Pinkie grabs the bottle puts it on a cupcake and eats it like nothing happened.

Jackie: Now where is that Dark Minion?

Minion: Up here monkey!

Jackie: How'd these ponies get in? *He says this as the Darkness slowly Manifests since the room is dark*

Minion: Dunno that pink pony came out of nowhere i was about to kill her when a few more entered so i hid up here since there were alot anyway how was the tour?

Jackie: Kinda funny and stressful The Darkness had a few good laughs though anyway how's the crystal doing?

Minion: Good the pink one tried to enter it but could'nt since you have the only key to it.

Jackie: Yea we encountered her watch out for her though she's pretty fast.

The Darkness: Someone's coming

Jackie: Hide *Jackie dispells the Darkness*

As Jackie finishes doing this Twilight is the one coming up with a annoyed expression and soon looks up and see's Jackie sitting on the bed.

Twilight: What are you doing in my room!?

Jackie: Your room!? i live here!

Twilight: Well i live here aswell! sorta. *she slowly drops her ears*

Jackie: You still worried about this "Nightmare Moon"?

Twilight: Yes but nopony believes me!

Jackie: I still believe you i had my share of Tyrants.

Twilight: You have?

Jackie: Yes i have but if she shows up i'll take her on but if she is a threat i'll protect you.

Twilight smiles at this and Spike comes up the stairs.

Spike: Hey Twilight come on we are heading to the town hall for the Celebration!

Twilight: You coming?

Jackie: Sure i'll be down in a bit.

As Twilight leaves he calls down the Minion to give him a task.

Jackie: If this "Nightmare Moon" appears be ready to fight her i don't wanna fight her infront of these ponies but find out where she is.

Minion: You got it monkey!

Jackie goes down the stairs while the Minion takes the route out via window.

PONYVILLE TOWN HALL

Jackie: Quite a bustling place huh?

Twilight: Yea i am still worried about the prophecy.

The Darkness: The more she talks about "Nightmare Moon" the more i wish to fight her.

As everyone talks the mayor comes onto the balcony to announce the Celebration

Mayor Mare: Fillies and Gentlecolts! thank you all for attending for the annual Summer Sun Celebration today we have a very special guest with us it is Princess Celestia herself who has come today to raise the sun infront of us!

As she finishes the speech the crowd bursts into cheers and applauses and as she is about to announce Princess Celestia you look to the right and see the image on the moon has vanished and Jackie feel's a ominous presense nearby it feels...Dark.

The Darkness: I can feel that presense from a mile away she is here.

Jackie: Indeed let's see what happens.

Mayor Mare: Fillies and Gentlecolts! i give you Princess Celestia!

As she says this the birds start to sing and as the drums stop the curtains move and in that place stands...No-one,

The Darkness: Well that's disappointing think she ran off?

Rarity: She is gone!

Jackie hear's Pinkie Pie saying random stuff about games and suddenly notices a dark cloud coming down and a few ponies scream at this and you hear Twilight next to you whisper.

Twilight: Nightmare Moon

As the cloud reaches the balcony a shape takes effect. In the shape is a rather tall pony with both Wings and a horn and has a rather dark blueish colour and is wearing some sort of armor and her cutie-mark is some sort of moon this is no doubt Nightmare Moon.

TO BE CONTINUED - Nightmare Moon &amp; The Hunt for the Elements

Wow took a while to write this chapter but anyway hope you guy's enjoy we will be coming up for the fight scene soon where it'll be epic but stay tuned for more of Jackie's adventures in Equestria! ;) MadnessMaker1337 


	4. Nightmare Moon & The Hunt for the Elemen

Chapter 4 - Nightmare Moon &amp; The Hunt for the Element's

As the figure slowly appear's she gives a rather large cackle making lightning strike outside

Nightmare Moon: Ah my subject's it's been so long since i have been back in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash: What did you do with the Princess!?

Nightmare Moon: Has it been that long that all of you have forgotten about me?

Rainbow Dash charges at Nightmare Moon but is suddenly caught by Applejack by the tail.

Applejack: Whoa there sugarcube.

The Darkness: I am tempted to attack her right now Jackie.

Jackie: Steel yourself till i say.

Twilight: You are Nightmare Moon the mare in the moon!

As Twilight say's this the entire room gasp's in horror knowing that the legend of Nightmare Moon is true.

Nightmare Moon: So one pony know's of me that is but no matter soon the night will last FOREVER!

As she say's this 2 pegasus guard's charge at her to try and apprehend her but she disappears in a cloud of smoke and escape's via a window while Rainbow Dash manages to break free of Applejack's grip and tries to chase her but loses her. Meanwhile Twilight exit's the town hall with Jackie in pursue eager to see what the mare has in store for this.

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

As Jackie arrives at the library he see's Twilight going through countless book's looking for a certain book.

Jackie: Need help?

Twilight: Yes! help me find a book on the Element's of Harmony!

Suddenly Rainbow Dash bursts through the door with a angry scowl on her face.

Rainbow Dash: And how do we know you aren't a spy for Nightmare Moon Huh!?

Applejack: Simmer down there dash i am sure Twilight has a reasonable explanation for this don't you Twi?

Twilight: *Sighs* Yes i do but i need to find the book on The Elements of Harmony but i can't find it!

Pinkie Pie: Found it!

Twilight: Where'd you find it!?

Pinkie Pie: It was under "E"

Jackie face hoof's at this mares randomness and proceeds to listen to what Twilgiht says

Twilight: Here it is "The Element's of Harmony 6 mystical objects capable of vanquishing a powerful evil they are made up of Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty and Magic. However there is a rather sinister element that cannot be defeat it is know as The Element of Evil which was accidentally created and was sealed away for centuries due to it's corrupting power's and only a pony affiliated with a certain power toward's it may control it.

The Darkness: "Element of Evil" heh i remember it i created it but how they managed to seal it away i have no clue and i thought it was lost from my dimension if we can find it Jackie then i will be able to access my full power's.

Rarity: So where do we find these "Elements" darling?

Twilight: It say's it is at the castle of the two sisters which is located in-

EVERFREE FOREST

Twilight: The Everfree Forest!

Pinkie Pie: Well let's go!

Twilight: Wait i appreciate you girls coming along but i want to do this on my own.

The Darkness: If she goes alone we can easily ambush her i am dieing to devour her heart!

Applejack: No can do sugarcube we are with you through to the end.

Rainbow Dash: Yea to the end of this.

Rarity: Friend's stick together darling

Pinkie Pie: And then we can throw a party after this!

Fluttershy: I guess i can come if you don't mind that is.

Jackie: Might as well.

As they go through the forest a pebble hit's the back of Jackie's head making it turn and see's the Dark Minion he silently backs off and goes to meet him.

Jackie: Well?

Minion: She seems to be following your little group but at a safe distance she must be following you to either pick you off one by one or find these "Elements"

Jackie: She's in for a surprise if she faces me.

Twilight: Dark Heart did you fall behind!?

Jackie: Damn gotta go keep tabs on her. Coming Twilight just saw something.

Jackie and the group reach a cliff-edge facing the forest. Jackie takes in the scenary but suddenly senses a dark magic at work and notices the platform is cracking and suddenly it gives way making him and the other's fall. Jackie uses his strength to stop falling but fail to catch Pinkie Pie and Rarity but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash manage to get em but Twilight is still falling until Applejack catches her.

Twilight: Applejack i can't hold on!

There is a slight silence in the air until Applejack breaks the silence.

Applejack: Let go Twi.

Jackie: Is she crazy!? she'll die.

Twilight: What but-

Applejack: Trust me Twi.

As Applejack says this Twilight let's go and screams while falling and Jackie braces for the horrible sound but it never came and Jackie slowly slides down and see's that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are holding Twilight.

The Darkness: Grr i was hoping to see some blood along the way.

As Twilight is slowly taken to the ground Jackie see's the dark mist of Nightmare Moon go for a shape and suddenly make's it roar in pain from whatever it did.

Twilight: Thanks for the help girls and how did you know i would get caught Applejack?

Applejack: Cos i am always honest when it comes to my friends.

Suddenly a roar is heard and Jackie turns to see that it is a Manticore he is familiar with them as he fought a Manticore off before. Jackie charges are the manticore and turns around and hit's it in the face with his back hoofs.

Fluttershy: Wait (Small)

Applejack and Rainbow Dash come in to help. Applejack uses her lasso to tie the Manticore up while Rainbow Dash goes for a air dive hitting it dead on.

fluttershy: Wait (small)

Rarity attacks with her magic successfully but the Manticore swings it's claw and hits her hair making her scream due to it.

Fluttershy: Wait (Small)

Jackie, Twilight and Applejack prepare to charge the Manticore but are stopped by Fluttershy

Fluttershy WAIT!

The Darkness: What does she want now? if she wants to be food then she can.

Fluttershy turns around and smiles at the Manitcore and as she does this the Manticore raises it's claw and the group shout her name seeing that she is about to get killed but it never came.

Fluttershy: Oh you poor baby you must be hurt in your paw now let me see what is wrong.

The Darkness: These ponies continue to amuse me.

The Manticore turn's it's paw up showing that it has a Thorn in it's paw and Fluttershy uses her teeth to pull it out making the Manticore roar in pain and look's like it is about to attack but it pick's her up and lick's her.

Jackie: These ponies are full of surprises.

As the Manticore is distracted Jackie and the rest go by the Manticore while Jackie and Twilight fall a bit behind to wait for Fluttershy.

Twilight: How did you know that would work?

Fluttershy: Sometimes you gotta show a little Kindness.

The Darkness: I am starting to see a pattern here that i can't figure out.

Jackie and the girls manage to reach a river and see that it is a raging river and do not see anywhere to cross.

Twilight: how are we gonna cross now?

Jackie looks along the river and see's some sort of lizard in the river wallowing for no reason and is making the river rage. You tell the girls that the lizard down there might be able to help and so all of you trot along to see what is going on.

Sea Lizard: oh bohohohoh it's horrible a mist of shadow just came by a cut off my beautiful moustache!

The Darkness: You are fucking joking a moustache!? Seriously!?

As the sea Lizard still whallows he hits the river and a wave of water wets the entire gang making them drip including Jackie.

Jackie: Great wet by a giant lizard glad this thing's made of leather.

Rainbow Dash: That's what is wrong!? Seriousy!?

Rarity: What are you talking about!? this is a fashion emergency just look at those beautiful scales.

Sea Lizard: Oh i know

Rarity: And that lovely spine.

Sea Lizard: Oh i know

Rarity: But your beautiful moustache has been ruined!

Sea Lizard: Oh my goodness! *He does the same water thing again*

The Darkness: This Lizard's starting to give me a headache can we just make his corpse a bridge!?

Rarity: This shall not go uncalled for! *Rarity takes one of the Lizard's scales out making him drop to the ground from the pain*

Twilight: Rarity what are you- *Slice*

Rarity slices off her tail and attaches it to the Lizard's moustache making it perfect

Sea Lizard: Oh my this is perfect!

Twilight: Oh Rarity your beautiful tail!

Rarity: Don't worry darling it'll grow back and besides short tails are in fashion anyway.

Jackie: The river's subsided let's go

The Darkness: That beast can breathe underwater that'll be useful be the last one behind then sneak up behind him and devour his heart.

Sea Lizard: Oh allow me *The Lizard uses his body as stepping stones for the mare's and they jump across them and go along*

Jackie: I'll catch up girls i just need to ask this guy something.

As Jackie waits for 5 minutes and see's the group away he ask's the lizard to point out his heard due to some lieing and ask's him to close his eyes. While doing this Jackie calls the darkness and uses a head to go for the heart and goes through the chest and out the otherend with the heart in tow. The lizard did'nt make a sound as Jackie shot a Acid poison at his mouth silencing him and 20 second's later the heart is devoured.

The Darkness: Hmm bloody alright you should now be able to go through ocean's fast and you can also breath aswell now let's catch up with them.

Jackie catches up with the gang who are on the ground laughing for some reason.

Jackie: What's so funny?

Twilight: Oh it's nothing come on let's go

(I did'nt wanna go through the "Pinkie Pie" Scene so apologies)

The Group reach a rather large crevice with a bridge on the otherside.

Twilight: How are we gonna get across?

Rainbow Dash: Uh Twilight? *Points to wings*

Twilight: Oh

Rainbow Dash flies over to attach the bridge but Jackie see's a few figures talking to her but can't make out what they say and they eventually go away and Rainbow Dash comes back across.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash! what took you so long?

Rainbow Dash: There was a offer but i refused cos it would mean abandoning you guys afterall i am "Loyal" to my friends.

Jackie: Come on we are getting really close.

TO BE CONTINUED - The Element's Of Harmony &amp; A Nightmarish Fight

Another chapter guys let me know how it is and we are getting close to the first fight that Jackie will endure ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	5. The Element's Of Harmony & A Nightmarish

Chapter 5 - The Element's Of Harmony &amp; A Nightmarish Fight

EVERFREE CASTLE

Jackie and the other's soon arrive at their destination. In front of Jackie lies a rather huge castle that has seen it's years with alot of rubble everywhere and with vines and spider webs covering it and moss growing all over it.

The Darkness: Hmm my kind of castle cold and damp and all creepy.

Jackie: Yea and big enough for a ambush.

Jackie and the rest of the mares enter the castle by going through the castle gate and they arrive and see a large hall that look's like a ferocious battle has taken place and in the middle of the hall is some sort of stand with 5 stone's bearing a certain rune in them. As Jackie steps inside he feels a rather dark pressence that is rather familiar with The Darkness.

Jackie: You Feel That?

The Darkness: Yes it seem's that my artifact is emitting a pulse that only i can sense it feel's underground must be in the dungeon's.

Twilight: The Elements! We finally found them!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Let's get em and kick Nightmare's flank!

Applejack: Hold on ya'll i am not sure if it is me but they seem like normal stone's.

Twilight: You're right the book said that only a great deal of concentration can activate em.

While Twilight and the gang talk about how to activate the element's Jackie decides to sneak away to locate "The Element Of Evil" that is deep in the castle dungeon's

EVERFREE CASTLE/DUNGEONS

Jackie: Agh it's fucking pitch black in here.

The Darkness: Then activate me you dumb idiot.

Jackie: Oh yea.

Jackie activates the "Darkness" and see's the entire room illuminated. What he see's is some abandoned cell's with some skeleton's in them and some rat's goin about and some of the moss growing between the stone brick's. As he walk's along the Dark Minion appear's beside him.

Minion: Hello Monkey close to finding that Artifact?

Jackie: Yes i am it's getting stronger the girl's up there ok?

Minion: Well yea except the purple one some mist appeared and next thing i know she and those rocks disappeared.

Jackie: Hmm we better hurry and find the Artifact.

Jackie comes across a wall but tap's it with one of his hoofs and feel's that it is hollow and use's one of the Darkness Tendrils to smash it down revealing a large chamber and inside the chamber is a Mysterious Crystal that is emitting some Dark Energy that The Darkness produces and has about 4 chain's keeping it in place most likely keeping it's power in control.

The Darkness: Ah "The Element Of Evil" i thought that i lost it during the war.

Jackie: War? Explain

The Darkness: During the olden times there were 2 realms that were ruled by gods they are Hell &amp; Heaven as you seen before i rule "Hell" which mean's my power comes from the dead souls and the Heaven is ruled by-

Jackie: The Angelicus

The Darkness: Bang on yes she controls Heaven and it's mighty Angel guardian's but her most powerful guardian's is the Hell Devastators very powerful angel's with pure sunlight weaponry to tear through my attack's and severly hurt me. However my most diabolical creationn's are in Hell which is why i need to create The Darkness Dimension Room so that Hell is connected to here and i can summon my army at will.

Jackie: So where does your creation come into play?

The Darkness: Ah yes well during our final conflict i was on the verge of defeat so i placed most of my power's inside it rendering me not a god but i was still able to control Hell and my Minion's though only small ammount's.

Jackie: So if we reclaim it i will basically become a god?

The Darkness: Yes but the power will give you a serious splitting headache so prepare for a brain trauma Jackie.

Jackie: Alright i can deal with the pain now how do we deal with the chain's?

The Darkness: Hmm seem's they were enchanted to drain it but failed so they are highly weak a good shot from the "Darkness Gun's" should obliterate em.

Jackie complies and unholster's his Pistols and shoots off the chains and as he finishes doing that he see's that the Artifact reveal's it's true form. It's is a crystal heart with some sort of dark blood in the centre it ressembloes Jackie's cutie-mark but is more ominous due to it's appearance.

Jackie: Now What?

The Darkness: Devour it like a normal heart and it'll unlock my full power's.

Jackie send's a "Darkness Head" toward's the heart devouring it and as the heart goes down the Serpent's throat it start's to glow a rather bright red as it goes down and is suddenly gone the next thing Jackie knew he felt the most horrendous pain ever.

Jackie: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As Jackie tries to fight the pain he feel's something coming out of his forehead. Coming out of his forehead is a horn and 2 miniature horn's. The Middle horn is rather long and inside it is flowing Darkness Energy. The Other 2 mini horns which are curved pointing towards the pain one have blood flowing inside of them indicating they are like "Demonic Horns"

Jackie: Ugh i do not want to do that again.

The Darkness: Ahhhh i can feel my power's returning i am guessing you would like to know what has been unlocked.

Jackie: Yes i do

The Darkness: Alright 1. I can control your body when you allow me to as i know how to use my most powerful power's ever. 2. I can now summon my More powerful minion's to the field so if we get surrounded we can call in help. 3. Our blackhole spell last's forever until you cancel it out so it will consume endlessly. 4. You can heal indefinetly which mean's you do not require any Darkness for me to heal you so if you take a bullet to the head you will instantly heal. 5. I can access my true transformation which i will unleash when the time comes. 6. I can cause massive earth quakes and summon Large snakes to swallow our enemies. 7. I have access to the Darkness Beams now so you can now shoot beam's of pure Darkness at a foe but it will use one of the heart bar's to use. 8. And lastly your Darkness Gun's have been upgraded to "Demonic Gun's" Which will fire bigger shot's and molten lava on them which is the left one and the right one can blast through any "Unicorn Shield's".

Jackie: That's alot any more?

The Darkness: I think i got more i will need to see what else i have.

Suddenly the room shakes and Jackie hear's a evil cackle he heard before at the town hall which sound's like Nightmare Moon. As just in time Jackie back's off just as he was about to be crushed by a large Pony.

Nightmare Moon: We meet again you fool i see you have broken the chain's and taken the Artifact so that is the power it had. Now i demand you hand it over and i will grant you a quick death.

The Darkness: Jackie let me take control for a moment i wanna talk to this bitch.

Jackie: Alright

As Jackie say's this his eye's turn to a sinister red and the Darkness Eye's turn to a Crimson Orange.

The Darkness: How about i just kill you and devour your heart!

Nightmare Moon: Hmm you are not the one i was speaking too your voice changed who are you?

The Darkness: I am the bringer of death. The God of Hell. The one who kill's all and bring's fear. I AM THE DARKNESS!

The Darkness Vs Nightmare Moon!

The Darkness launches his tentacles at Nightmare Moon intent on skewering her with the surprise but she is smart is flies up and dodges them. She fires a bolt of magic at The Darkness who grabs a boulder and throws it at her making a explosion in the chamber making it rumble a bit. The Darkness grabs a few spears and launches them at her but she blasts and dodges them making The Darkness use the "Demonic Pistols" and fires the molten rounds at the Alicorn who dodges from the fiery molten lava and manages to strike her tail which doesn't bother her. She goes on the ground and aim's her horn at The Darkness and stab's him in the heart but notice he doesn't flinch and see's the wound has instantly heald. He swing's a tentacle at her sending her into a wall and see's she is taking flight to escape so The Darkness decides to send all his tentacles and Darkness head's after her. Both Nightmare Moon and her pursuers burst through the flooring making a huge hole with the head's in the lead while the tentacles wreck the castle while pursuing their prey who throw's bookshelves and other boulder's at them but they do no damage and continue pursuing. The Head's fire their Acid Poison shot's at her which she flawlessly dodges. She goes up a flight of stairs to where she was fighting the 6 mare's (Who are still there) and the tentacles grab the tower and a few sneak around to the window to ambush her while the head's pursue her. She burst's through the door's with a few cut's shocking both the mare's and current Alicorns completely terrified and she can hear what they say.

Rainbow Dash: What The Hay!? She is still alive!?

Nightmare Moon: Ugh gotta escape

Suddenly the door's she barricaded get blown apart and coming out of them are the 2 serpent head's eager to take a bite of their prey and she see's her escape the glass window and makes a fly for it. As she get's near it the tentacles make their move and burst through the windows's and the skylight and eventually the stained glass window surprising her and knocking her back. As she get's knocked back a few tentacles grab her wing's and slowly pull them making a few crack's and pop's and eventually they are torn off making her cry in pain from the blood flowing from her blooded stump's. As she cries from the pain both of the Darkness Head's come up to her eager to eat her but stop and open their mouth's ready to talk.

Darkness Head#1: YOU SHOULD'VE RETREATED FOOL!

Darkness Head#2: BUT NOW DUE TO YOUR STUBBORNESS YOU WILL DIE!

Nightmare Moon: You're a Monster

Darkness Head#1: I HAVE BEEN A MONSTER FOR 6 MILLENIA!

Darkness Head#2: DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS FOOL?

Nightmare Moon: Nothing for the likes of you.

Darkness Head#1: VERY WELL YOU HAVE MET YOUR FATE EQUINE!

As the Darkness Head say's this 4 tentacles appear and grab all 4 of her fore-legs and snap them breaking the bones making her cry in agony. One of the head's lunges forward to her heart and eventually it reaches her chest bursting through it with the heart in tow and erecting 6 screams of fear. The first Darkenss head looks over her body and see's 8 mares covered in blood. The Darkness head bring's it's head back and the tentacles drop the now lifeless body of Nightmare Moon which slowlu turns to dust and the head with the heart slowly devours the heart and both the tentacles and head retract. The Darkness Win's

The Darkness: That was a fun battle and devouring that heart was enjoyable but i best let Jackie in his own body now.

The Darkness let's Jackie back into his body and the eye's turn back to normal.

Jackie: What the fuck was that!?

The Darkness: What?

Jackie: You brutally killed her in front of 8 mares they must be traumatised now from that!

The Darkness: Why don't you go check on em anyway and act all casual.

Jackie: I...You...Agh! Fine!

Jackie Exit's the dungeon and head's towards the tower where his friend's are and as he reaches the top he see's that they are both shell-shocked and covered in blood. He see's that Fluttershy has fainted from the scene. Rarity is rocking back and forth saying "I Didn't see that!". Applejack is wide eyed open at the scene with her jaw dropped. Pinkie Pie has her mane deflated and has a rather grayish colour on her. Rainbow Dash is try to comfort Fluttershy and Twilight is hiding behind the tall regal pony who look's the same as the one The Darkness fought who doesn't look traumatised by the scene but the blue small one next to her is crying from it.

Jackie: Uh girl's? you ok?

Twilight: Dark Heart!

Twilight races to Jackie and embraces him which catches him off guard causing him to emit a faint blush.

Twilight: Nightmare Moon came charging in *Cries* scared with bruises *Cries* and suddenly 2 serpent head's appreared *Cries* she tried to run but tentacles appeared and grabbed her wing's and they t...t...Tore them apart! Both of them talked and then 4 tentacles *Cries* grabbed her legs and snapped them and one of the head's charged at her chest and it...it tore her heart out! it was horrible!

Jackie: There there Twilight i am here.

Rainbow Dash comes charging up at Jackie with a angry look

Rainbow Dash: And jsut where were you when this happened huh!?

Jackie: I was exploring and suddenly i saw Nightmare Moon running for her life scared and then i saw a weird tentacle that slingshotted me into a bookshelf knocking me unconscious.

The Darkness: Nice lie

Jackie: Anyway we should go before that thing comes back and does the same to us.

?: I Agree

Jackie jump's at the voice and turn's around and see's a large pony with both wing's and a horn and is the same height as Nightmare Moon and wears some sort of regalia and her mane is somehow flowing.

Jackie: And you are?

?: My name is Princess Celestia

The Darkness: So this is Princess Celestia she look's like she can put up a bigger fight.

Celestia: I agree with you Dark Heart we should leave at once before this creature return's i believe this must be it's home.

Jackie and the rest of the mares leave the castle and head to Ponyville unaware that a certain "Angel" was spying on the going on.

Angel: I must report this to The Angelicus

As She say's this the Dark Minion appear's and jump's on her and claw's her throat open making her bleed out alot of blood and suddenly she stop's moving and her entire body wilt's and fades away.

Minion: This won't be good Monkey must know of this

TO BE CONTINUED - Permanent Stay &amp; Getting Settled In

Wow that fight was rather gorey even for me anyway i dunno if i should be doing some Twilight X Jackie shipping it's up to you guys anyway hope you enjoyed i am still looking for a Editor if you are interested just message me ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	6. Permanent Stay & Getting Settled In

Chapter 6 - Permanent Stay &amp; Getting Settled In

PONYVILLE

As Jackie and the rest of the mares leave the rest they have calmed down and have wiped the blood off them but are a bit traumatised as to what they saw. When they reach Ponyville they are greeted by alot of ponies all cheering and bowing for Princess Celestia.

The Darkness: Tch pathetic it's like they worship her as a hero.

Jackie: She raises the sun idiot no wonder she is a hero.

Jackie suddenly notices that Twilight is a bit saddened as her ear's are draped along her head it almost look's like she is sad to leave or so.

Celestia: Why do you look sad my student?

Twilight: Well i'm sad that i gotta head back to canterlot even though i just made a few new friend's.

Celestia: Hmm Spike take a note.

Spike: On it Princess!

Celestia: From this day forth Twilight Sparkle shall live in Ponyville and send me daily Friendship Report's.

The Darkness: Great that bitch is gonna live with us now i won't be able to come out unless you plan on showing her me.

Jackie: I'll bring you out when she is out or something.

The Darkness: And the basement? my crystal is still in their and the room is still transforming.

Jackie: I'll lay a few rules down and keep the only key to it.

Jackie suddenly see's the other mares cheering from this.

Rainbow Dash: Alright Twilight way to go!

Applejack: Congrats Twi!

Pinkie Pie: Now i can throw a "Congratulation's for joining Ponyville party!"

Rarity: I must say darling that is splendid

Fluttershy: Umm yay

The Darkness: If one of those mares makes me lose my sanity i will go crazy mainly you.

Jackie: Just keep calm on certain day's we can go hunting in the Everfree there's a few beast's that have interesting abilities.

The Darkness: Name a few i was sleeping when you were reading.

Jackie: Cockatrice which can petrify you if you stare at it which will be useful. Dragon's which you need to grow scales to permanently protect you against light. A Hydra which grow's 2 more heads if i cut one off i dunno if you want that.

The Darkness: I think i'll stick to 2 head's

Jackie: Alright now there also is a Chimera which has a tail of a serpent, a goat head and a lion head nothing you can take from it. Now what else oh yea Ursa's

The Darkness: Ursa's?

Jackie: Giant astral bear's appearently a Minor is a baby but a Major is the size of a skyscraper.

The Darkness: Oooo i'll want to kill one of them.

Jackie: Don't book said the Princess had trouble fighting a Major. Now next up is a Cragadile which has stone skin and has sleeping poison to devour it. Then Diamond dog's which can dig pretty fast with their claw's and can catch you by surprise.

The Darkness: Hmm interesting creature's Petrification will be useful.

Jackie: Shall we head back to the library?

The Darkness: Yes i hate seeing that blasted sun.

As Jackie turn's to leave for the library he is stopped by Celestia and Twilight along with the other mares.

Jackie: Uh can i help you 7?

Twilight: Dark Heart where is your manners your speaking to royalty show respect.

Jackie: Twilight i can tell a tyrant from a monarch and by the look's of Celestia she hates being seen as a monarch where ponies bow and are afraid to speak against her so i don't think i will show respect.

Twilight: Dark Heart you-

Celestia: He is right Twilight i sometimes hate being treated like a monarch where ponies bow down to me and are afraid to speak against me and i applaud you sir you must have courage to say that.

Jackie: Yea i've got experience of seeing what that pony is like by looking into their eye's

Fluttershy takes a look over Rainbow Dash's shoulder and look's into Jackie's eyes and she see's something that makes her coat turn a pale white.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy you ok?

Fluttershy: *Gulp*

The Darkness: If you are looking into my eyes equine know this squeel and you'll rue the day you looked into my eyes and if you do i will tear you apart limb from limb.

Jackie: What the fuck!? does she have the ability to look into my soul1?

The Darkness: Shut up her fault

Fluttershy: Yes i am o...ok just shaken up from that scene.

Jackie: That's good news anyway what did you girl's want?

Twilight: Why do you have 3 horn's on your head?

Jackie: Hm? oh those? yea i dunno how they got there i think i stepped into a plant and they appeared why they bothering you?

The Darkness: Smooth

Twilight: Huh well if that is there then there could be a cure and besides if you don't get rid of em ponies may treat you like royalty.

Jackie: Royalty!? i gotta have a horn and fucking wing's to be royalty!?

The Darkness: Hahahaha guess your now called Prince Dark Heart lord of Darkness.

Jackie: Great just when i was speaking of royalty i am now proclaimed royalty due to something i stepped in just my luck.

Twilight: Oh it's not that bad.

Celestia: I agree this is a bit funny.

Jackie: Agh i am going back to the library to find a god damn file if it isn't connected to my skull.

Twilight: Dark Heart wait!

Celestia: You should go stop him Twilight i must return to Canterlot have a good day my little ponies.

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

Jackie bashes through the door in a fit of rage and the Dark Minion falls from the ceiling onto his head.

Minion: Ow what's gotten into you Monkey?

Jackie: You got something to take these fucking horn's off?

Minion: If that is part of the Darkness Transformation then i can't saw it off they'll jsut grow back anyway.

Jackie: Fucking great.

Minion: I also got bad new's

Jackie: Great more bad new's

Minion: I just encoutered a angel of the Angelicus

Jackie's blood runs cold from the name.

Jackie: You gotta be fucking joking tell me you are joking!?

Minion: It's true she was outside the ruin's spying and she was about to take off till i jumped her and slit her throat.

The Darkness: Grr so she has agent's on this world too that makes thing's complicated.

Jackie: I can try and lie low for a brief time until i can master the new skill's and if she arrives then i will take her on.

As Jackie ponder's of what happened and the Angel being found Twilight and the other mare's come barging through the door's the Darkness and Minion hid well before they came.

Twilight: Dark Heart stop you can't take your horn's off!

Jackie: Twilight relax i won't cut em off and besides horn's are made out of pure bone.

Twilight: Oh well that's good to knew and i guess i'll be your roommate here isn't that exciting!?

Jackie: Alright but i got a few ground rules first Twilight.

Twilight: Ok what are they?

Jackie: 1. Do not ask me about certain question's that are personal and ask me where i have been. 2. Keep the window's closed and covered cos i like to prefer the dark hence my name and 3. Do NOT go into the basement i've got the only key to it.

Twilight: Why don't you want me to go into the basement?

Jackie: Because i got a rather important object in there that i do not want touched and i like to work on it in PRIVATE Twilight.

The Darkness: Good that'll keep their nosy muzzles out.

Twilight: Alright i understand.

Rainbow Dash: What is this mysterious object you are working on huh!? is it a crystal to turn that room into a dimension!?

The Darkness: Lucky fucking guess let me out i wanna tear her throat out!

Jackie: What do you have against me Rainbow Dash? When Nightmare Moon appeared you got suspicious of me!

Rainbow Dash: The way you look and wear! and your name is "Dark Heart" and you also have wing's which we cannot see and you got some creepy horn's!

Jackie: Don't test my patience Rainbow Dash you wouldn't wanna see me angry.

The Darkness: Push him a little more and you're mine!

Rainbow Dash: Why i oughta-

Applejack: Simmer down their Rainbow i wanna pick a fight as much as you do but judging from a few scar's he has he had his fair share of fight's.

Jackie: Good somepony see's reason.

Twilight: Alright we've had a long day and i wanna get set up in the library.

Jackie: I'll show you to your bedroom Twilight and i think i found a small dog basket that could fit Spike i think the previous owner had a animal.

Twilight: Thank you Dark Heart

The othewr mare's say their goodbye's and when they leave the Dark Minion appear's from the roof onto Jackie's head

Minion: Ello Monkey!

Twilight: What in Celestia's name is that thing!?

Minion: Ello Purple Unicorn nice to meet cha

Jackie: Ugh this is my annoying Familiar who proceed's to annoy me at this very moment!

Twilgiht: That's your familiar!? what is it!?

Jackie: I Honestly have no idea i think he is some sort of Imp or Goblin.

Minion: Gee that's insulting but that is wrong i am a Implin

Jackie: Does it even matter?

Minion: Uhh Nope!

Twilight: So this is your Familiar? What magic was used? What Magic Affinity is he with? Is he good or evil?

Jackie: Yes he is my Familiar. A Sorcerer i saved put a spell on him binding him to me. His Magic Affinity is Darkness. And to tell you the truth he is a Neutral Idiot.

Twilight: Wow he look's so interesting! can i study him!?

Minion: Whoa i didn't appear to be some test rodent i am out of here!

As the Minion say's this he open's a Darkness portal and jump's through and it closes again.

Jackie: Yea he lives in a Dimension that i am not saying cos i dunno about it.

Twilight: Was that a cat skin on his head?

Jackie: Yup he is weird that way anyway i'll show you to your room.

Jackie lead's Twilight up the stair's and show's her bed which has a perfect view of Ponyville from the window. He pull's out the Dog Basket and set's it near the bed for Spike.

Twilight: Wait why is my bed here and your bed is in a concealed room?

Jackie: Cos i dislike the stupid sun shining in my eye's which makes em hurt and i prefer the dark which explain's my Dark Familiar.

Suddenly Jackie's stomach start's growling since he didn't get a bite ever since the entire day.

Jackie: You Hungry?

Twilight: Uh yea i actually am

Jackie: Your lucky i got a few spare apple food's left come on i'll get some.

Spike: Got any gem's?

Jackie: Excuse me?

Spike: I kinda eat gem's they are quite delicious for me.

Jackie: Wouldn't your teeth shatter?

Spike: Nah Dragon's have rather strong teeth so they can resistant a simple gem.

The Darkness: Ok scratch me saying to not devour the kid i wanna devour his heart i want his teeth!

Jackie*: You'll get strong teeth from a dragon we will fight one day anyway

Jackie: i'll see what i can find for you Spike.

Jackie enter's the kitchen and pull's out a apple pie and somehow manage's to find a few blue gem's unsure of how they got into their

Jackie*: Did you put these in?

The Darkness*: Ah my Blood Red Gem's don't worry they won't corrupt him they are just conductor's

Jackie return's to the living room and set's down the pie in the middle and give's Spike a Blood Red Gem. Both Jackie and Twilight and Spike finish up and head to their respective room's sleeping for a new day

TO BE CONTINUED

Alright Another chapter inserted so it look's like Fluttershy saw what Jackie is carrying and Rainbow Dash is suspicious of Jackie anyway this story will be following all the MLP episodes and a few chapter's i will make to make this more interesting such as epic fight scenes and such anyway see you in the next chapter ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	7. A Ticket Chaos

Chapter 7 - A Ticket Chaos

Jackie: So why am i helping out again?

Twilight: Well since you seem to snap a tree in half with your kick's you are carrying the basket's of apples

Jackie: Not my fault i don't know my own strength

The Darkness*: Since your my host your strength can shatter mountain's

Applejack: You broke 5 of my tree's in a row without breaking a sweat i think you won't be bucking appletree's for a long time.

The Darkness*: Don't forget that one of em fell on you hahahaha that was hilarious.

Jackie*: Fuck you.

Twilight: So Applejack how's it going?

Applejack: Going great Twi been a hard day of applebucking.

Spike: So Dark Heart what made you come to Ponyville?

Jackie: Eh i just somewhere to relax and i heard that Ponyville was suggested so i came here i am a city pony but i moved from Manhatten too much noise.

Twilight: Don't you mean Manehatten?

Jackie: Right sorry slip of the tongue

The Darkness*: Great even the cities here have rediculous names.

As they continue to talk Jackie notices that Spike look's a bit hunched over and look's like he is about to barf?

Jackie: You ok Spike?

The Darkness*: He better not spew fire over you.

Spike: Yea i'm-

Suddenly Spike shoots out some fire which Jackie duck's from and out from the flame is a Scroll which Twilight takes with her levitation.

Jackie: Uhh can you explain to me why Spike barfed out a scroll and it is not on fire?

Twilight: Spike's got a enchanted flame which doesn't burn any scroll's that the Princess send's

Jackie*: You following this?

The Darkness*: Nope

Jackie: Anyway what's it say Spike?

Spike: Dear Twilight Sparkle. You are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot inside this letter are 2 ticket's 1 for you and 1 for a friend i hope to see you at the day the Gala is on.

The Darkness*: "Grand Galloping Gala"? Sound's fucking pathetic.

Jackie*: Your not the only one.

Twilight: Oh my Gosh the Grand Galloping Gala!?

Applejack: Tarnation! The Grand Galloping Gala!

Jackie: Uh excuse me am i missing out on something here?

Twilight: Dark Heart you never heard of the Grand Galloping Gala!?

Jackie: City pony remember?

Twilight: Oh yea well the Grand Galloping Gala is one of the best Gala's ever! even the Princess goes to it.

Jackie: Yea it sounds a bit too prissy for me Twilight i think i'll pass.

Twilight: But who will i give the extra ticket too?

Jackie: I dunno Spike maybe?

Spike: Yea i am with Dark Heart on this.

Applejack: Ah'll take it Twilight i need the money for ma farm. I can finally fix up my barn and farm and give Granny a back helper!

The Darkness*: I think i'll pass on the old hag.

Twilight: Umm i don't know.

Suddenly something crashes onto Jackie erecting a groan from the crash

Jackie: Ugh who ever crashed into me better have a good reason.

The Darkness*: I second that.

Rainbow Dash: Ehehehe sorry Dark Heart i was sleeping in the tree and i over-heard the conversation.

Jackie: Just have a better reason next time please.

Rainbow Dash: But seriously the Grand Galloping Gala!? how cool is that!? i alway's wanted to go there!

Jackie: And what is your reason Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Only to meet the greatest flyers in all of Equestria the Wonder Bolt's!

Jackie: Never heard of em

The Darkness*: Me neither but they sound pathetic.

Rainbow Dash: how could you not have heard of the greatest flying team ever!?

Jackie: I rarely pay attention to the news or the paper.

Ranibow Dash: Well every year the Wonder Bolt's go to the Grand Galloping Gala and i always wanted to go there! if i go there i can show off my moves and be part of the Wonder Bolts!

The Darkness*: Grr this mares confident but too confident.

Rainbow Dash: You have to give me the ticket Twilight!

Twilight: Gee i dunno girl's it's all so sudden i'll have to think about

While the girl's bicker on what to do Jackie start's to talk with The Darkness of any future plan's

The Darkness*: These mares are giving me a splitting headache!

Jackie*: Don't forget these two have a rivalry to see who is better anyway anything i should know about?

The Darkness*: The Trial Of Hell is Approaching

Jackie*: "The Trial Of Hell"? What is that?

The Darkness*: Every few generation's i call forth my dark tower to a well suited location and i sit atop the tower awaiting a competitor and whoever manages to defeat me will be granted a wish but none have survived me for when the Trial starts i hold no mercy.

Jackie*: And we are fast approaching it?

The Darkness*: Indeed mind you that in order to enter the tower one must be selected at random this will be available at earth as well even the medieval age's aswell.

Jackie*: So i am guessing you'll be controlling me until this Trial is over?

The Darkness*: Correct the Trial will last 3 days and 3 nights and on the 4th day the tower will start to disperse which mean's that any last minute competitors will need to join to fight me.

Jackie*: Guess i'll need to give Twilight a reason of where i am going.

The Darkness*: Mind that if one of these mares fight then i will show no mercy and kill them as i have a title to uphold

Jackie*: And that is?

The Darkness*: The Demon Of Destruction. The Harbinger Of Death. And The Dragon Beast of The Apocalypse.

Jackie*: You can turn into a dragon?

The Darkness*: Yes but i need the scales.

As Jackie and The Darkness finish speaking they see Rainbow Dash and Applejack Hoof-wrestling. Jackie lightly taps Twilight's shoulder and motion's her to leave so she agree's and sneaks off.

PONYVILLE

Jackie: Those two at it again?

Twilight: Yea i just dunno what to do Dark Heart it is all so sudden.

As Twilight say's this a rather pink blur crashes into Jackie, Twilight and Spike

Jackie*: What the fuck is it with these ponies crashing?

Jackie get's up from the ground and notices it is Pinkie Pie who scream's and say's "Spider! Spider! Get it off!" Jackie chuckles at this display and help's Twilight up

Pinkie Pie: Oh my Gosh Twilight you shouldn't have a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!? Thank you Thank you Thank you!

The Darkness*: By the sin's of hell not this fucking mare again!

Twilight: Actually Pinkie i haven't decided who to give the extra ticket too.

Pinkie Pie: You should give it to me! i really wanna set up the best party at Canterlot for everypony there! There will be balloons, Cakes tent's everything!

Suddenly Pinkie Pie burst's into a random song

Jackie*: Can you kill my ear's please i don't wanna listen to her

The Darkness*: Bite em off or tear em off?

Jackie*: Any will do.

The Darkness*: Can't need them to listen as well we are in the same body remember

Jackie*: Fuck

Pinkie finishes singing her song and Jackie takes his hoofs off his ears

Jackie: She done singing?

Twilight: Yes but wow Pinkie but i am still deciding

?: Umm Twilight?

Jackie and Twilgiht turn around and see Fluttershy and her pet rabbit Angel (Which Jackie almost killed cos the rabbit kept pulling his coat) giving Fluttershy a ticket.

Fluttershy: Umm i was wondering if i could maybe have the extra ticket umm if it is ok with you.

Twilight: What reason do you have Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Oh i just wanna see all the cute little animal's that are in the Canterlot garden's!

The Darkness*: Jackie try and get her to stare into your eye's i don't want her screaming blowing our cover.

Jackie: Fluttershy Twilight is still deciding and i think she is getting stressed

Twilight: No i am not getting stressed

Suddenly Twilight's stomach is getting much more hungry.

Jackie: We better find you something to eat.

Twilight: Yea your right come on Spike

A few minutes later Twilight bump's into Rarity and she suddenly see's the extra ticket and gleems in excitement

Rarity: Oh my star's Twilight a Grand Galloping Gala!?

Jackie*: Not this mare again she better not touch my coat last time she almost got it luckily you saw her magic.

Rarity: I must have it Twilight darling!

Jackie: What do you want it for Rarity? Mingle with the Snobby Nobles?

Twilight: Dark Heart that was uncalled for!

Jackie: What it's true Nobles are alway's Snobby.

The Darkness*: If we do go to this Gala can we sneak off to ambush some unsuspecting Noble?

Jackie*: Sure i am sure equestria won't miss a noble.

Rarity: Goodness no darling but i just want to see a certain "Prince" there

Jackie: Prince? Explain

Rarity: Prince Blueblood who attend's the Gala each year i am hoping to find him there and-

Jackie: Ok i see where this is going but i don't wanna hear it.

Twilight: Gee i am sorry Rarity but the other's have asked aswell and like i said to them i am still deciding

Suddenly the other's come over and sooner or later a argument start's and is hard to understand but Jackie can understand bit's of the mares saying their reason's again.

Jackie: ENOUGH! Now today is starting to get stressful so go do your usual business and let Twilight think alright!?

The Darkness*: Nice work a few more second's and i would've killed em if i had those scales.

Twilight: Thank's Dark Heart.

Jackie: No problem Twilight but seriously we need to get this issue sorted out don't you know a spell that i dunno makes copies of the ticket?

Twilight: Canterlot guard's scan the ticket's to see if they were magically made or not.

Jackie: Well that plan backfired come on let's go get something to eat i'm buying

Jackie, Twilight and Spike arrive at the Ponyville restraunt and order their meal's and when Spike ask's if they got any gem's the waiter gives a poker face and Jackie tell's Spike he can have one of the gem's when their food arrives.

Twilight: Agh this so stress i dunno who to give the extra ticket to i could give up my ticket and give it to another but that leaves the other's sad Dark Heart what would you do if you were me?

Jackie: I would burn em if it causes this much fuss.

Twilight: I can't burn em they are magically enchanted against both water and fire and even ripping em apart won't help!

Suddenly the waiter comes along with Twilight's Daisy sandwich and Jackie's Hay fries. When they arrive Jackie bring's out the gem and gives it to Spike who chow's down on it.

Jackie*: I still can't get used to this taste.

Twilight: Oh Daisy Sandwich you look simply delicious

Suddenly all of the customer's and waiter's head into the restraunt.

Waiter: Umm madam you want to eat your sandwich in the rain?

Jackie: Rain? What Rain?

The Darkness*: Look up idiot that pony is here.

Jackie look's up and notices that there is a hole in the sky and Rainbow Dash poking her head out. Jackie taps Twilight and point's up getting a "Not Amused look"

Twilight: Rainbow Dash what are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: Oh nothing i just saw my Best friend ever about to get rained on so i popped a hole in the cloud's so she can enjoy her lunch!

Jackie: If this is about the ticket Rainbow then you are bringing this the wrong way now zip that hole.

Rainbow Dash: Who are you to order me around!?

Twilight: Do what he say's Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh fine

The Darkness*: Good that bitch is gone now- Huh? uh you should've asked her to kepe it open.

Jackie*: Why?

Suddenly rain hit's Jackie and it makes Twilight's sandwich all wet and not Jackie's as he ate his quickly.

Jackie: I regret telling her to close that hole.

Twilight: Gee you think?

Suddenly Rarity appear's levitating a umbrella

The Darkness*: Great not her

Rarity: Twilight darling it's raining

Twilight: Gee i didn't notice.

Rarity: Come with me Darling and i'll get you cleaned up.

As Twilight and Jackie enter Twilight shakes her body and getting Rarity wet instead getting a annoyed look from her face.

The Darkness*: Haha about time she get's wet

TwilighT: Oops hehe sorry.

Jackie: That's a new look for you.

Rarity: It's quite alright darling i'll dry myself off anyway i think we should get you cleaned up.

Suddenly Twilight get's pulled into a changing room and suddenly sound's of pain and grunt's are heard and a few moment's later Twilight is there in the most rediculous dress ever making both Jackie and The Darkness laugh at it.

The Darkness*: Hahaha oh this is fucking hilarious the first time we came here was good but this takes the cake!

Jackie: Hehehe i gotta say Twilight it suit's you.

Twilight: Rarity is this a way to get the ticket from me?

Rarity: Oh heaven's no Twilight i just want to help out a dear friend

Twilight suddenly start's to get mad and start's throwing pieces of the Dress off.

Twilight: I just want to be alone right now Rarity so i can decide on what to do but everypony is desperate for this ticket and on top of that i am hungry!

Jackie: Twilight rain's stopped let's go

Twilight: Goodbye Rarity have a pleasant day.

As Jackie, Twilight and Spike exit Carousel Boutique they encounter Applejack hauling a large bunch of apple food's

Applejack: Howdy Twilight heard you were hungry so i got a lot of food here for ya.

Jackie*: I am starting to get annoyed right now any idea's?

The Darkness*: I am looking for a certain teleportation spell that'll let you walk through the Darkness Plain to your intended destination you can bring those 2 along if thing's get hectic.

Jackie*: Good i think i might need that.

Twilight: Applejack no this is for the ticket so i am sorry but i am still deciding!

Jackie: Let's head to the library i think there is a few pieces of that apple pie left.

Twilight: Good idea

Jackie, Twilight and Spike head to the library to get relaxed from this and when they enter there is a knock at the door.

Jackie: Ugh who could that be.

Twilight: I'll see

Jackie: 20 bit's it is Pinkie

And surprisingly it is Pinkie along with the rest of the town.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight i just threw you this epic party!

Pinkie start's to sing which Jackie cover's his ear's from and when he think's it is over he hear's *To give me a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala*

Jackie*: Shit this got worse now

The Darkness*: I found that spell.

Jackie*: Not now i think a mob is about to go for us

TWilight: Uh-oh uh guys? RUN!

Jackie, Twilight and Spike run away from the rather large crowd of ponies and go all around the town trying to hide and are eventually cornered in a alley way.

Jackie*: Is it fucking ready!?

The Darkness*: Yes just focus and a Darkness Portal will appear below you and take you to the Darkness Plain's

Jackie focuses on his horn's and eventually a large blood red circle surround's Him, Twilight and Spike who are shocked at it and eventually the centre of it glows black and a flash and then they were gone.

DARKNESS PLAIN'S

The Darkness Portal Deposit's the group onto a rather red path and they slowly wake up from the small trip Spike is a bit groggy while Twilight is fully awake.

Twilight: W...What is this place?

Jackie: Dunno your lucky Twilight this path is only used by me to get by crowd's and you 2 are the first visitor's to it this is also where my Familiar comes from.

Twilight: Wow this place is immense but why is it so dark?

Jackie: Dunno i call it The Dark Land's but the path we want is the glowing red one comw on.

Suddenly a low growl is heard from behind Jackie and a rather large dark Minion wielding a minigun with 3 large barrels on and has skull's adorning it's shoulder's and has the skin of a dog on it.

The Darkness*: Ah the elite's the one's who alway's patrol haven't seen em in a while as long as those 2 stay close to you he won't attack he can sense me.

Twilight: Uh hi?

Jackie: They don't talk only my familiar now come on the more we stay here the longer you can become insane.

Twilight: Insane?

Jackie: I was visiting the Dark Land's to see what it was like i was losing my sanity but managed to escape believe me this place is like Tartarus.

Jackie and the other's reach the door and slowly open it making a small dark portal appear which takes em to the library.

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

Jackie and the other's exit out of the portal a bit disoriented from the trip and a bit scared.

Twilight: Ok i do not want that experience again but wow a different realm i wish i can study it.

Jackie: Well unless you want to go insane i can send you there if you want.

Twilight: I think i'll stay here

The Darkness*: I sense 5 mares in this room i think it is a ambush

Jackie slowly goes for his gun's

Jackie: Twilight i think we got company.

Twilight: Oh please no more surprises i had enoguh today.

Suddenly the light's get turned on blinding Jackie for a bit and suddenly see's the other girl's surrounding em and Twilight look's like she is about to break down.

Twilight: AGH! i can't decide all of you girl's are driving me crazy for these stupid ticket's! AGH!

Applejack: If it makes you feel better Twilight i don't want the Ticket anymore

Rarity: Nor do i

Pinkie Pie: Me neither

Fluttershy: Same here

Rainbow Dash: ALRIGHT that mean's the ticket is all mine!

Suddenly all the mares including Jackie give Rainbow Dash a stare.

Rainbow Dash: ehehe what i mean is i don't want it either

Twilight: Thank you girl's but i think i know what to do Spike take a letter.

Spike: Alright

Twilight: Dear Princess Celestia. I regret to inform you that i will be returning the Grand Galloping Gala ticket's as it has only caused trouble with my friend's so therefore i won't be coming to the Gala Your Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle

Spike send's off the letter by setting it alight

Jackie*: That is still a mystery

Fluttershy: Ohh but Twilight that mean's you can't go to the Gala as well

Twilight: Don't worry girl's as long as i am with you girl's nothing can change that.

Suddenly Spike start's to hurk a bit and then out comes a scroll.

Twilight: A Message from the Princess?

Spike: Dear Twilight Sparkle. Why didn't you say so before? incased in this letter are 6 tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!

Applejack: Does that mean we can all go to the Gala!?

Twilight: Look's Like it!

Rarity: Come on girl's i'll treat you all to a good meal!

Jackie*: Well there goes your midnight Noble Snack

The Darkness*: Grr fucking Princess

Suddenly Spike hunches over and barfs out another scroll.

Spike: Oh and here is 2 more ticket's for both Spike and Dark Heart hope to see you at the Gala Sincerely Princess Celestia.

Jackie*: Huh guess you getting your Noble Treat

The Darkness*: Hehehehe there is gonna be blood spilled.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow some chapter anyway i apologise if i missed any lines in this chapter which is why i need a Editor and yes The Trial Of Hell is a official Special Chapter so that mean's i will be taking OC Requests now this chapter will take effect after Jackie obtain's the Dragon scales so if you guy's have a OC you want in this story then PM me it he has to be medieval though so see you guys in the next chapter ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	8. A Stubborn Mare

Chapter 8 - A Stubborn Mare

SWEETAPPLE ACRES

Applejack: Boy that sure is alot of tree's for applebucking season

Big Macintosh: Eyup. Ah'll bet i can buck more appletree's than you.

Applejack: Wha!? i'll bet i can applebuck all these tree's myself throughout the entire applebucking season without any help!

Big Macintosh: Ya sure sis?

Applejack : Ah'll prove it one way or another Brother!

As the two sibling's bicker they are unaware of a certain Minion spying on them from a Apple tree.

Minion: Ohohoho the monkey better know this.

Suddenly gunshot's are heard throughout the orchard and it sound's like Jackie's Demonic pistol's which catches both the sibling's and Minion's attention who turn to the noise. As they look in the direction they see Jackie running from the forest with 20 timberwolves chasing him and his pistol's out.

Jackie*: Fuck me what stirred these mutt's up?

The Darkness*: Told you we were on their hunting ground's

Jackie*: You wanted to go Cockatrice hunting so it's your fault!

The Darkness*: Just shut up and keep running!

Jackie bob's and weaves past the appletree's and eventually reaches a open area in front of the barn with 20 Timberwolves surrounding him.

Jackie: Alright you mutt's you wanna play? *Cock's Pistols* Let's Play!

All the timberwolves surround Jackie waiting for him to make a move and eventually one of the timberwolves make's a move and decides to pounce him bad move. Jackie twirl's around and shoot's the timberwolf in the head causing it's entire body to blow apart. This shot sound's off the attack as 5 timberwolves attack and Jackie jump's and ducks over and under them kicking them away as they approach and he fires off three shot's at three timberwolves taking em out of the fight 4 down 16 to go. 4 Timberwolves decide to go for a surround tactic and attack him all at once. Jackie shoot's off a nearby branch and spin's it around like a rod and punt's the wolves back like a golf ball and manages to toss 2 of em into a appletree destroying them while he shoot's off two bullet's at the other 2 taking them out of the fight 11 to go. 3 timberwolves decide to go for a tossing technique by kicking small pebbles at him while 2 more attack him from before Jackie manages to avoid the pebbles but a timberwolf bites on his left leg inflicting a screech of pain from him. He respond's by hitting the bottom of his pistol on the Timberwolf shattering it's skull and fire's a Darkness Shield Destroyer shot at the 3 timberwolves and deals with the other timberwolf by grabbing it's head and hearing it off 6 to go. The Timberwolves decide to do one last tactic and collapse and soon all the stick's are levitating and in the place is a giant timberwolf. The Giant timberwolf attack's Jackie head on and plow's through the barn in the process and while it did that Jackie shot in a Darkness Blackhole bomb which is a bit modified to erupt when a signal is sent to it. As the Timberwolf turn's around for another attack Jackie set's off the signal and the timberwolf collapses in a bit with the twig's snapping a bit and then soon it explode's with all the stick's lit on fire with Darkness Fire slowly burning them away ending the fight.

Jackie*: Well that went better than i expected.

The Darkness*: So those mutt's can shape into a bigger one by the use of a certain tactic interesting.

Jackie put's his pistol's back in his holsters and turn's around seeing 2 shocked sibling's.

Jackie: Uh hi Applejack uh hehe.

Applejack: What in tarnation just happened Dark Heart!?

Jackie: Well you see i was taking a stroll in the Everfree and i get ambushed by 20 Timberwolves so i ran to find a open area to fight em off and i didn't realise it was here so uh sorry.

Big Macintosh: You Might wanna run *Big Mac Whispers*

Jackie: Why? *Jackie Whispers*

Big Macintosh: Cos my sister is about to kick you out of the orchard's so you best go now! *Big Mac Whispers*

The Darkness*: I agree with him Leg it Jackie!

Jackie*: You don't have to tell me twice!

Jackie bolt's off before Applejack can say a thing making a bee-line to the Library

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

Jackie Arrives at the library and see's both Twilight and his Minion there.

Minion: Hey Monkey you're back nice work with that Fight back there hoho you made those wolf's twig's haha

Twilight: Wait Wolfs?

Jackie: I Ran into a pack of timberwolves chased me out and i had to fight em in the orchard and i think Applejack is out for blood.

Minion: That remind's me that western-pony has accepted a bet from her Brother.

Jackie: Really? Explain.

Minion: Turn's out she is taking a rather large bet and she said she can harvest the entire orchard without any help from what i can tell she is stubborn.

Jackie: Yikes no help remind's me of the time i got too cocky and had to lift 4 crates without any help.

Twilight: Well bet or no bet Applejack need's our help come on let's go talk to her.

Jackie: Yea i ain't stepping into the orchard anytime soon i am worried she is out for blood for that fight so i am staying here.

Twilight: Alright well i'll ask her about the fight see you in a few minutes Dark Heart.

(Since i am a terrible memoriser i decided to skip this bit of Twilight speaking with Applejack so apologies)

A few minute's later Twilight return's to only see Jackie in the room.

Twilight: Hey where's your familiar?

Suddenly a Darkness portal appear's with the Minion coming out with a annoyed look.

Minion: Ow you didn't have to throw me that far!

Jackie: You hit me on the nose with a book!

Minion: Cos there was a bloody bee on there!

Jackie: How about i do it again only this time launch you to the sun!?

Twilight: Will you two quit it!? now what happened?

Jackie: Well a few minutes after you left i was reading a book and a bee landed on my nose and him being the obvious type grab the biggest book ever and flattened my face so in response i kicked him to the otherside of Ponyville.

Minion: I wanted to kill something! i didn't know that bee was on you!

Jackie: Now Twilight what did Applejack say?

Twilight: She said she won't accept any help and is fine doing it on her own it's getting late so we should head to bed.

Jackie: I'm going for a midnight stroll Twilight if you don't mind.

Twilight: Alright

The Darkness*: You got a plan don't you?

Jackie*: Yes now how do you feel about scaring poor Applejack?

The Darkness*: Hehehe i like this plan already

SWEETAPPLE ACRES

Jackie*: Now you know the plan?

The Darkness*: Yes i take control give her quite a scare destroy a few tree's and make her think twice and not kill her.

Jackie*: Good now let's give Applejack a scare for a life.

Jackie's Eyes turn a blood red and the Darkness appear's with Bright orange eyes indicating the Darkness is Controlling

The Darkness: Hehehe time to give a midnight scare

The Darkness stalk's through the orchard and see's Applejack bucking some tree's and decides to make her a bit on the edge by ruffling a few tree's with his tentacles.

Applejack: Huh? Who's there?

The Darkness ruffles a few more leaves and makes a apple fall out of one of em and decides to eat it and roll's it to Applejack.

Applejack: Hey who's eating ma apples!?

The Darkness decides to destroy a few tree's by making a head rather large and taking a big chomp out of one of the tree's and scurries off when Applejack appear's

Applejack: What in tarnation?

The Darkness emit's a low growl which make's Applejack jump a bit.

Applejack: Who's There? that better not be you Rainbow!

The Darkness decides to uproot 6 tree's and uses his tentacles to destroy 4 tree's in half which catches Applejack's attention and she runs to the chaos and The Darkness run's off from the destruction.

Applejack: Whoa nelly what happened here? who's destroying ma farm!?

The Darkness decides to destroy 8 tree's and grab's a tree and pretend's to eat the apple's on it where Applejack goes to the destruction and see's The Darkness munching on one of her tree's

Applejack: HEY! get your hoof's out of ma Orchard.

The Darkness look's up at Applejack with a menacing grin which makes Applejack's skin turn a bit pale for she has seen those snake head's before at the Everfree Castle.

The Darkness: Grrrrr

Applejack: *Gulp* i...uh...must ask you to uh...leave

The Darkness send's a tendril out and spear's the tree next to Applejack making her jump.

The Darkness: Stubborness will get you killed.

Applejack: Wait a minute you talk!?

The Darkness: Ofcourse i can talk you idiot but what are you doing out here kicking tree's?

Applejack: Well ma brother Big Mac put a bet on and i told him i can buck all these tree's without any help day and night.

The Darkness gives off a rather evil chuckle from this which makes Applejack jump from this.

The DarknesS: It's not best to do a bet like this as it is a death sentence Miss Applejack.

Applejack: How'd you know my name!?

The Darkness: I am sure you encountered me at the Everfree Castle when i killed that Alicorn.

Applejack: You're the Beast of the Everfree!?

The Darkness: Hehehe so that's what i have been called? Nevertheless end this bet Miss Applejack otherwise i will take your life the next time we meet i will leave your orchard's alone if you call off this bet.

Applejack: Wait a minute how can i trust you?

The Darkness: That is true but i came out here to give you a lesson of life.

Applejack: And that is?

The Darkness: Never take on a bet that can lead you to death otherwise you may encounter me now i must leave GoodNight Miss Applejack

The Darkness teleport's away in a cloud of smoke away from the orchard leaving a rather scared stiff Applejack who is having a few thought's of what the creature said. The Darkness appear's outside of the Acres and revert's control back to Jackie.

The Darkness*: Well that went well but i had fun

Jackie*: Yea hopefully she learned that lesson but did you see how scared she was? how scared would she be if she saw what you did look like if you stepped into the moonlight?

The Darkness*: She would have a heart attack which i would enjoy

Jackie*: Anyway let's head back Twilight is probably worried sick.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey guy's sorry if this was a short chapter but i wanted to cut most of it out cos what i said earlier i am a bad memoriser so i am still looker for a Editor but wow The Darkness appear's again to give Applejack a small life lesson tune in next time for more gruesome stories ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	9. The Griffin

Chapter 9 - The Griffon

It's been a few day's after Applebucking season and during those few day's Applejack was put on the defensive after the incident during that night with The Darkness. Thing's were all quiet until Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie have decided toprank their friend's except Jackie when they attempted to prank him with a water bucket prank. They tried to do it in the Everfree where he takes his normal walk's but instead it was The Darkness they drenched as he was hunting for a Chimera and when he fell into the prank he instantly attacked Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who managed to evade it luckily but they were scared stiff here is what happened.

Rainbow Dash: You sure Dark Heart walks down this path alot?

Pinkie Pie: Ofcourse i am sure silly he takes it everyday i am not sure why though oh i hear somepony coming quick hide!

The Darkness is walking along the path as he needed to take control to use a special skill he found which is called Darkness Spear's which pin a enemy to a wall or tree and can go through multiple enemies aswell.

The Darkness: Agh where is that fucking Chimera!?

Jackie*: Relax you'll stumble upon one.

The Darkness*: I hope so

The Darkness continues walking and eventually manages to get in the sight of the pranksters but they can't see him properly and they drop the bucket of water on him elicting a gigantic roar from The Darkness.

Rainbow Dash: Uh Pinkie that's not Dark Heart is it?

Pinkie Pie: Uhh *Gulp* nope

The Darkness look's around for who did this and eventually see's the prankster's

Jackie*: Oh those 2 again? probably one of their practical jokes

The Darkness*: They won't be pranking anymore when i am done with em!

The Darkness: I See you 2 mares.

The Darkness Step's out of the shadow's and reveal's his features and the sporting serpent head's which makes the mares coat's go a ghostly white.

Rainbow Dash: I...Is that the Monster of the Everfree!?

Pinkie Pie: RUN!

The Darkness: YOUR LIVES ARE OVER EQUINES!

The Darkness send's out the tentacles and smashes the tree to pieces making Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fall out and lunges at them which they dodge from and start running the chase is on. The Darkness run's at incredible speed's and send's out his tentacles to smash the mares which destroying the tree's in his path and each time he send's out a tentacle to smash em they dodge em/ The Darkness decides to sent out Darkness Beam's after killing a few Cockatrice's and they make giant crater's shocking both of the mares. They eventually manage to get out of the Everfree and The Darkness stop's his pursuit and walk's back.

Rainbow Dash: That was too close!

Pinkie Pie: Yea but i don't think i wanna prank Dark Heart anymore after that.

Rainbow Dash: I agree let's head back to Ponyville

And that is how those 2 won't prank Jackie anymore but anyway Jackie has been hearing of a "Griffon" being in town but has also found out that Griffin's detest the ponies. jackie has decided to take a stroll in the town and eventually the griffin named "Gilda" comes up to him.

The Darkness*: So this is a griffin? I expected bigger not pint-sized.

Jackie*: You and me both book's on earth said they were human-sized.

Gilda: So your the pony i've heard about huh? heard you can crack a tree in half with your leg's but you don't look so tough scrawny.

The Darkness*: Grr who she calling scrawny!?

Jackie: Scrawny? i don't even look scrawny now i must be on my way.

Gilda: Hey get back here i wasn't done talking!

Jackie: Well i am done talking with you so bye.

Suddenly Jackie felt a major headache and looks behind to see that Gilda whacked his head with a piece of wood but surprisingly no blood came from the impact.

Jackie: Yea nice try but no i don't wanan fght you unless you wanna fight me in a heavily populated area during the day then your no dumber than a filly so bye.

The Darkness*: Nice but she may attack you during your Midnight walk.

Jackie*: Which is why i am gonna kill her with you how do you feel about having Griffin for a midnight bite?

The Darkness*: Hehe i am liking this

PONYVILLE NIGHT

Jackie walk's outside to the Ponyville fields to feel more relaxed when all of a sudden Gilda land's in front of him.

Jackie: Your stubborn i'll give you that.

Gilda: Nobody walk's away from me and get's away with it!

Jackie: Unfortunetly for you *Closes Eyes* I don't do mercy *Open's eyes which give a demonic red*

When this happen's The Darkness slowly appear's out of Jackie making the Griffon scared by the now demonic pony.

The Darkness: Hehehe you must be pretty scared Griffin.

Gilda: What...What are you?

The Darkness: Your Death

The Darkness launches his tentacles at the griffin to try and spear her but she manages to dodge them and tries to fly away but The Darkness launches 4 Darkness Spear's and each of them go through her wing's making her unable to fly away. She eventually land's in the centre of Ponyvilebleeding from the attack and look's around and suddenly feel's something grabbing her wing's she look's at em and see's 1 tentacle on em which twist em making her cry in pain and suddenly they are pulled from her body making her scream a alrge ammount of pain which wakes up Ponyville. The Darkness stamp's his hoof down and the crosses from Hell have appeared one of them actually and pick's up the weak griffin and summon's 4 Darkness Spear's and pieces each limb to the cross making her wail in agony. Blood start's to drip from the griffin but she is still conscious and look's up and see's The Darkness looking at her with a menacing grin and eventuall it send's out one of the serpent head's to the heart and eventually she feel's nothing and as she look's up she see's her heart in one of the Serpent's mouths and it eventually swallows it she then fades away forever due to the pain and loss of her heart. The Darkness lowers himself and grin's evily with the Death of this griffin and look's around and see's all the resident's all mortified by what transpired and deciding to get out of there he reveal's his sinister wing's which makes the pegasi gasp at it and he takes off at a rather incredible flight leaving a shocked crowd behind and a mutilated Griffin.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that was rather gruesome but anyway yea another kill for The Darkness i gotta say this is a rather gorey chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter folks ;) -MadnessMaker1337 


	10. Boasting Horror

Chapter 10 - Boasting Horror

It has been a few week's since the death of Gilda most of Ponyville is scared to go out at night and Rainbow Dash has been weeping in her house from this with the death of her friend. While Twilight Sparkle tries to discover what the creature is and find out if there is a way to stop it. This morning she has been practicing her magic with Spike and is about to finish her 25th spell.

Spike: Come on Twilight you can do it!

Twilight: Alright Here we go!

As Twilight say's this her horn glow's and she is straining a bit and a small glow appear's at Spike's lip and suddenly a small moustache appear's on his lip's

Jackie*: Impressive

The Darkness*: This unicorn is full of surprises.

Spike: Awesome Twilight! That makes #25 of your spell's! #25 Twilight!

Jackie: I call that impressive but i've seen much more impressive stuff.

Spike: Oh? well what have you seen in your time Dark Heart?

Jackie: I witnessed a rather sinister being fight me and i fought it back.

The Darkness*: You know i can control you right now and butcher these two.

Jackie*: Relax it's only a lie.

Spike: Really!? Was it the most toughest battle ever!?

Jackie: Heh yea he tore through enormous building's and toppled building's and the worse part is he was a dragon the size of Canterlot!

Spike: Really!? what did he look like?

Jackie: Can't remember as it was a long time ago.

Twilight: That sound's impressive Dark Heart but i think we need to go shopping right now.

Jackie: Alright i'll tag along i need some fresh air anyway.

PONYVILLE

Jackie: So the town still remembering what happened a few week's ago?

Twilight: Yea the Griffin's are furious of what happened to Gilda there's a chance they may go to war with us.

The Darkness*: Unknown to them a great and powerful evil is here in Ponyville so if they attack hehe it will be a glorious blood bath.

Spike: That was amazing Twilight! #25 Spells! You must be the most powerful Unicorn Ever!

Twilight blushes a bit from this and suddenly 2 voices are heard from behind.

?: Gangway!

?: Coming Through!

The Darkness*: Hm?

Suddenly 2 filly's come barging through the group which Jackie manages to avoid but Spike get's caught up on one of em.

Spike: Gah! Snips! Snails! whats going on!?

Snips: There's a new Unicorn in town and she claims she is the most powerful unicorn ever!

Snails: Yea! and she is at the Ponyville town hall right now!

The Darkness*: Sound's like a boaster i dispise boaster's

Jackie*: Same

Twilight: Really? Most Powerful Unicorn Ever? *Twilight's ears go flat at this* Show us

The group arrive at the town hall and see Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

?: Gaze upon her Ponyvillians for she has vanquished the mighty Ursa Major behold the great and powerful *Smoke Appears and then a small flash* Trixie!

Jackie: Tch sound's like a braggart.

Applejack: Ah Agree with ya Sugarcube

Rarity: What Boastfullness

Rainbow Dash: Yea yea but she isn't greater than me! *Jackie gives her a death glare which makes her jump a bit* uh yea uh boo!

Trixie: Well well well it seem's we have some neighsayers!

The Darkness*: That was the worst horse pun ever.

Trixie: So which of you Ponyvillians care to chlalenge me! The Great and powerful Trixie!

Applejack: Ah'll take ya on!

The Darkness*: Oh this oughta be good.

Applejack bring's out her trusty rope and twirl's it around and let's it loose at a apple and pull's it toward's her and she open's her mouth and eat's it. Trixie levitates her rope and ties up Applejack with it making all the pony's laugh at this except Jackie and the other's

The Darkness*: Hahahaha!

Trixie: So who is next?

Rainbow Dash: Oh i can't take this i'll take you on!

Rainbow Dash flies up really fast and then shoot's down really fast and twirl's a windmill by going around it very fast and then bounces off a cart and goes through 5 cloud's and land's on the stage elicting a yawn from Trixie. Trixie levitates a cloud over and makes it rain on Rainbow Dash and then it strikes a ightning bolt at Rainbow Dash elicting a "Ouch" from her.

The Darkness*: If she pick's you then i have a idea.

Trixie: Anypony else?

Rarity: Enough! i shall take on your challenge.

The Darkness*: Oh this'll end terribly for her i hope it does.

(To be honest i forgot her scene but let's just say it ended "Badly" for her)

The Darkness*: That's it? she freaks out cos of her fucking hair!?

Trixie: Hahaha too easy but i think i shall pick out my next challenger. Hmm Trixie shall pick you! *Trixie point's at Twilight*

Twilight: Huh? me!? oh no not me your way too good for me i *Suddenly Jackie step's in*

Jackie: How about you give me a shot huh?

Trixie: Hmm no Trixie will pick the Unicorn behind you.

Jackie: hehe you too chicken to see what i can do?

Trixie: You dare call Trixie a chicken!?

Jackie: What do you say everypony wanna see what i can do!?

All of the pony's cheer with a "Yes"

Jackie: So i guess that is it do you care to see what i can do Trixie?

Trixie: Trixie Accept's

Jackie*: That spell ready?

The Darkness*: Yes once the cloud's blot out the sun the Crystal will appear and open up a portal to my domain and alot of Dark Minion's will come out and attack you only the clouds will disperse when you defeat them all oh and also the last Minion coming out will be one of my top minion's named "The Dicer" where his hand's have been replaced with 5 scythes on each hand and he has no leg's he is like a wraith that float's

Jackie*: Good

Jackie's horn glow's a demonic red while the mini-horns surrounding it glow a dark red and he shoot's a demonic red beam into the sky making a swirling vortex which blot's out the sun shining on Ponyville.

Applejack: *Gulp* Ah don't like this

Suddenly a large crystal appear's at the end of Ponyville and split's in half and a portal frame is formed with skull's on it and blood dripping from them.

MEANWHILE IN CANTERLOT

Suddenly Celestia sense this dark and ominous pressence and look's outside of Ponyville and see's the most horrifying sight ever dark cloud's and a menacing portal in Ponyville Celestia fear's that her student is in danger and rushes for Ponyville with guard's in pursuit.

Celestia: Please be safe Twilight

BACK IN PONYVILLE

When the portal has finished forming Dark Minion's start to pour our and look around the sight curious of it.

Jackie*: That's alot of Dark Minion's how large is your army?

The Darkness*: 50 Billion strong and they grow each day.

Jackie*: Fuck me i won't last against your army.

The Darkness*: Relax there is only 2000 attacking so it should do Jackie

Twilight: Umm Dark Heart isn't this a little bit too much?

Jackie: Don't worry Twilight *Jackie bring's out his pistol's and twirl's em around with a grin* I am a fast shooter. Oi Ugly's!

All of the Dark Minion's look at the source of the voice and see Jackie their target and emit roar's and rush to attack.

Jackie: Come at me you son of a bitches! *Jackie runs towards em and the carnage begin's*

Jackie jumps's into the air and blast's a group of minion's sending em into a few building's with bulletholes in em and land's into the small army of Dark Minion's who attack savagly. Jackie ducks and shoots multiple minion's and dodges any sword attack's and kick's the minion's away and blow's away their limb's making fountain's of blood pour out. He look's up and see's some Dark Minion's with wing's known as "Screecher's". Jackie bring's out his wing's and takes flight to battle them and manages to dodge their arrow's they launch at him. He manages to get close to em and blow's their wing's off making them fall to the ground screaming and eventually hit the ground making a large squelch sound. Next group of minion's are the "Elite Devastator" Minion's who wield the big minigun's with the 3 barrel's on em and pour all of their ammo at Jackie who manages to successfully dodge all the bullet's and get's close to them. When he get's close to them he see's about 3 of em wearing spike armor and blood running down it making them a menacing foe. Jackie charges at the first one and disarms him and grab's his Minigun and rip's him apart with his own gun making alot of blood go everywhere and some going onto Jackie. The last 2 charge at Jackie determined to pin him to the ground and flatten him but he is smart and shoot's some sort of grenade that is attached to em and they both explode in a shower of blood. Jackie see's a crawler type of Minion and The Darkness say's it is a "Creeper Minion" Which explodes when it latches onto you. Jackie manages to grab one of the Creeper Minion's and hurls it at a group of minion's and does the same 3 more times making their bodies and limb's go everywhere. There is but a few more minion's and Jackie want's to use a grand finale but when he ponder's this some lighting strikes him elicting a scream of pain from this. Jackie pant's from this and see's that his gun's are imbued with lightning and a new ability was just unlocked known as "Lightning Arc" which allow's Jackie to shoot a powerful beam of Lighting at a group of foes and it shread's em to pieces. Jackie fires the Lightning Arc at the group and soon they all explode with all their body part's going everywhere. Jackie look's around the field and see's all the dead minion's litter Ponyville and the mess he made.

Jackie*: Umm their bodies won't stay will they?

The Darkness*: You just gotta defeat The Dicer and all the blood and bodies will disappear.

Jackie*: Oh good at least i don't have to clean it up.

Suddenly a rather animal type roar is heard from the portal.

Jackie*: What in the name of fuck is that

The Darkness*: The Dicer has arrived

As this is said 5 large blades clasp around the edge of the portal and another 5 clasp the otherside and eventually the most terrifying beast ever has appeared out of the portal. It has a rather large structure and is the same size of a Alicorn but is twice the size of it and it's arms are all bulky with alot of stitches on em and his leg's are gone and all that there is is a red flame which is keeping him suspended and his chest reveal's ghastly cuts and in the centre of it is a rather terrifying heart with machinery in it. His head is more terrifying it resembles a horse head but spurs 2 rather long horn's that are next to it's ear's and on his back is metal type wing's with bloody feather's this abomination is known as The Dicer

The Darkness*: Well well well Agorn good to see you.

Agorn*: You called for me master?

Jackie*: Whoa whoa whoa what the fuck is going on?

The Darkness*: This is Agorn The Dicer one of my dungeon torturers. Agorn this is Jackie my host.

Agorn*: Greeting's Jackie it is a honor to meet the host of my master also master why am i here and you are a pony?

The Darkness*: Long fucking story anyway you're here to fight Jackie

Jackie*: That THING is the fucking Dicer!?

Agorn*: Forgive me master but why must i fight your host? you know well that i will kill him in a few swipes.

The Darkness*: Which is why i will be controlling him throughout the fight now when you fight me do not hold anything back.

Jackie*: But if you take control you will appear to the other ponies!

The Darkness*: I won't Jackie now Agorn you will say a speech and when Jackie is finished aswell i will take control.

Jackie*: Alright sound's good

Agorn*: Sound's like a solid plan Master

The Darkness*: Good now let's get this show on the road

Agorn: So you are the one that has summoned us? i am impressed Equine for none has survived the Trial of Torment.

Jackie: Yes i know that but i alway's prefer a challenge

Agorn: May i know your name Equine so that should you perish i would honor your name for this glorious battle?

Jackie: My name is Dark Heart and what is your's ugly?

Agorn: Agorn The Dicer i am also the dungeon tormentor now prepare equine for you're fate has been sealed!

As they both were speaking in their mind's a few minutes ago they were unaware that a certain "Princess" has arrived on scene to see what has happened.

Celestia: Twilight Sparkle what is going on here?

Twilight: Princess! well you see Trixie here offered a challenge to any of us when my friend's failed to beat her challenge she picked me but Dark Heart stood up to her and well it is basically a battle going on here. Dark Heart foguht off these thing's and as thing's cooled down a rather large creature appeared before the portal!

Celestia: Hmm this is ominous Twilight i must speak to Dark Heart about this.

As they finish speaking they turn around and see Jackie about to take on Agorn.

The Darkness Vs Agorn The Dicer! FIGHT!

When both Jackie and Agorn finish speaking The Darkness takes control for the battle and begin's firing at Agorn who manages to deflect all the shot's and charges at The Darkness. The Darkness put's away the gun's and see's one of the unicorn guard's with a sword and with swift moves he grabs the sword from him and another from the other guard and twirl's em around to defend against Agorn. They both get into contact and alot of clanging is heard as the 2 being's go Sword to Sword combat some of the hit's manage to land a few scar's. Agorn pick's up The Darkness and throw's him into a building making it tumble down onto him. The Darkness jump's from the wreckage into the sky and his Pistol's glow with lightning dancing on em and fires lightning based shot's at Agorn who get's a real shock from em and start's to throw rubble at The Darkness who stop's firing to dodge the projectiles. He channel's alot of energy into his horn to make his spell "Tyranny Of Meteor's" which fires Darkness infused meteor's at the selected area reducing it to nothing. He launches his spell and a dozen meteor's appear and are aimed at Agorn who dodges most of the meteor's but one manages to hit him which throw's him into a building making it topple on him. The Darkness hover's above the ground and think's the battle has won until a blade is thrown through the smoke and manages to cut his wing and disable it making him elict a scream of pain and fall to the ground. The Darkness inspect's the wing and notice it has hit a muscle guess he won't be flying throughout the battle. He look's up and see's Agorn is about to spear him but use's a shockwavbe spell which throw's him back and fires his pistol's at him filling a few spot's with bulletholes. Both being's are injured and decide to end this Agorn charges up a rather powerful spell at his heart while The Darkness charges his horn up with a powerful spell known as "The Eternal Beam" Which can eradicate landscapes if used properly. When both spell's are at their peek they unleash their spell's and they both meet in the centre forming a small orb of energy both battling for dominance until it start's to get bigger and eventually it implodes knocking back both being's. The smoke clear's and the fighter's are gravelly injured The Darkness is injured as both of his wing's have been reduced to the bone and his horn has been chipped and alot of cut's are on him while he blee's from the mouth but his clothing has taken a beating where pieces of it has been scorched. Agorn has taken the worst his heart is bleeding a bit and one of his arm's has been blown off and his skull is cracked along with his left horn being disintegrated and he has rather massive scar's all over him making him loose alot of blood but surprisingly he is still alive.

Agorn: I must admit Equine you impress me none have managed to injure me this much.

Jackie: Heh i've taken worse but you are a challenge.

Agorn: So what will happen? Both of us are incredibly injured and that explosion nearly killed us your wing's have been destroyed my arm has been blown off and i am unable to move so it seem's you are the victor.

Jackie: But there are no victor's until one of us drop's dead.

Agorn: Agreed so it seem's you will have to finish me off i must thank you for such a glorious battle.

Jackie: Heh you too *Jackie unholster's his left pistol and point's it at Agorn's head*

Agorn*: Seem's i won't be in this world afterall

The Darkness*: Not to worry Agorn there is a room below the basement that is transformed into a Darkness Portal room so you can roam the land whenever you want.

Agorn*: Thank you master good fight Jackie

Jackie*: You too see you next time

Jackie pull's the trigger and Agorn's head explodes from this and suddenly a deathly sound is heard throughout Ponyville which is the sound of scream's of tormented people which all go toward Agorn who scream's in agony as the soul's are absorbed into him and eventually he explodes with a collum of Darkness going to the centre of the cloud's and as this is being done all the blood and dead minion bodies slowly disintegrate and go to the portal which collapses and disintegrates aswell and eventually Agorn disappear's along with the portal. Jackie/The Darkness wins.

Jackie: Phew what a battle *Jackie holster's his gun's and looks himself over*.

Twilight: Dark Heart!

Jackie turn's around and see's a gaping crowd along with a scared Trixie and what is more he see's the Princess here aswell.

Jackie: Oooo i have some explaining to do don't i?

Celestia: Do not worry young Dark Heart Twilight told me what happened and i must say that battle was shocking and it seem's you took the biggest of that blast.

Jackie: Yea i know my healing spell will kick in but i think i should rest at a Hospital i am really tired from the battle and that Agorn gave me a run for my bit's

The Darkness*: He must've been holding back he wasn't even at his peek!

Jackie*: If he was at his peek this town would be a crater.

The Darkness*: Good Point

Jackie: Twilight can you take me to the hospital please? i need some serious medical attention

Twilight: Sure Dark Heart.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow what a battle so there you go we just witnessed Jackie fighting off one of The Darknesses henchmen now i dunno how many more there should be since Agorn is the most horrifying one ever but anyway yea Jackie took a pounding ouch so yea btw contest going on i wanna see who can draw Agorn like in this story! if you're a true artist and made it then send me a message along with the link and i will check it out! see you guy's in the next chapter which may or may not be the Dragon Encounter ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	11. A Midnight Encounter

Chapter 11 - A Midnight Encounter

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

It's been a week since Jackie was let out of the hospital appearently they put a cast on his wing's and The Darkness said it will take quite a while for him to reform his wing's after the gruesome battle with one of The Darknesses top torturers...Agorn. Everypony is rather scared of Agorn due to the fight that destroyed a few building's and left several crater's which were patched up easily but one night there was a unexpected intruder while Jackie was in his room recovering.

Jackie*: So tell me again why it will take a few more week's to restore my wing's

The Darkness*: Since Agorn is the brute force type i gotta reforge your skin and then your blood cell's it isn't easy you know!

Jackie*: You patched my head when i shot myself so explain that.

The Darkness*: I worked fast since you were in Darkness.

Jackie*: Agh i am going to sleep and for fuck's sake do not wake me up your idea of an alarm clock was terrible.

The Darkness*: Heh i remember that i screamed in your ear and you got your head stuck in the ceiling.

Jackie*: Goodnight...Jackass

Jackie goes to his bed and tries to ignore the pain he feel's in his wing's. Meanwhile Twilgiht is downstair's doing the usual study session's while the Dark Minion is hanging upside down on a bookshelve while trying to read a book.

Minion: How do you read this blasted book anyway?

Twilight: Turn it the otherway around.

Minion: Ahh now i see...Hmm nope doesn't make any sense *He throw's the book out the window and it hit's a cat*

Twilight: HEY! don't just throw em away!

Minion: Don't care for literature anyway so what you studying Sparkle-Butt?

Twilight: 1. My name is Twilight Sparkle not Sparkle-Butt and 2. i am looking up what Dark Heart fought and the Beast of the Everfree.

Minion: You know your looking at one of em Monkey fought.

Twilight: Oh well what did he fight then?

Minion: Dark Minion's that are part of The Lord of Darknesses Army a bunch of evil minion's like me.

Twilight: Aren't you evil aswell?

Minion: Hah! i may look like em but i just like to annoy Monkey and besides i am his personal minion.

Twilight: How large is this Army anyway?

Minion: Hmm about 50 billion strong and it grow's every second.

Twilight: 50 billion...Sweet Celestia that is alot.

Minion: He only fought 2000 of us we don't die actually once we get killed we just get sent back to the Dark Land's.

Twilight: Another thing one of em was completely different he had cut's and scythe like appendages on him what was he?

Minion: Haha that must've been Agorn The Dicer Monkey must've activated the Trial Of Torment.

Twilight: "Agorn The Dicer" who is that? and what is "Trial Of Torment"?

Minion: Agorn The Dicer is one of The Darknesses many Torturer's he is actually an experiment that successfully went well i sometimes annoyed him but we got along fine.

Twilight: *Gulp* i would'nt wanna fight him.

Minion: You would'nt want to trust me and The Trial Of Torment is Agorn's trial whoever summon's it is met with a small army of us Dark Minion's and then Agorn i dunno why but there was something missing in the Trial.

Twilight: What was missing?

Minion: Well during the Trial Of Torment large crosses appear with tormented ponies nailed to it while screaming from the eternal torment he also has his very own tower which somehow didn't arrive probably because a Blood Red Eclipse didn't happen.

Twilight: What's a blood red Eclipse?

Minion: A Blood Red Eclipse signal's the arrival of destruction the end of all thing's which is where The Darknesses true form takes place. Now he can either summon one of the trial tower's or transform he usually transform's when it is time.

Twilight: Time for what? and what is his transformation?

Minion: The End of creation itself. And his transformation is the most horrifying sight ever he transform's into The Dragon of Destruction the most terrifying form ever it is the size of that city's mountain he is unkillable trust me many have died to fight him.

Twilight: And what is the Beast of the Everfree?

Minion: That Sparkle-Butt is The Darkness.

Twilight: T...th...That is The Darkness!?

Minion: Yes it is him.

Twilight: Is he defeatable?

Minion: Sorry Sparkle-Butt but i cannot speak anymore.

Twilight: Why!?

Minion: Well The Darkness hates it when his Dark Minion's talk about him.

Twilight: I better let the Princess know of this.

Minion: No you cannot tell her.

Twilight: But why? This Darkness is a threat to Equestria.

Minion: Don't trust me if you tell your Princess about this he will go after you and everypony you ever loved he is a neutral evil like me he only hunt's if necessary.

Twilight: But what about Nightmare Moon he killed her infront of our own eyes!

Minion: She must've either tresspassed in his territory, was a threat to him or she was on his list.

Twilight: *Sighs* very well i won't tell her but you know i gotta tell her someday.

Minion: Alright well i gotta head back to The Dark Land's see ya Sparkle-Butt.

The Dark Minion jump's into the Darkness Portal and vanishes with the portal aswell.

Twilight: What a day i best go to bed.

As Twilight goes past Jackie's room she hears some quiet crying from Jackie's room and being worried of her friend she enter's his room and see's pitch blackness.

The Darkness*: Hm? oh this mare what does she want?

Twilight get's closer to Jackie and she see's he has been crying as his bed is wet with tear's and she hear's him saying one word over and over.

Jackie:...Jenny...Jenny.

Jenny? Who is Jenny which Twilight ponder's about. She is thinking about entering Jackie's dream's to see if he is ok but she know's it is against a pony's privacy.

Twilight*: I can't enter his mind what would he say!? He will get mad at me oh what will Princess Celestia say? No she would do the same i gotta try and see what is wrong.

The Darkness*: This mare is upto something i could come out and spear her heart but i am curious of what she is doing.

Twilight focuses her horn and concentrates on the mind entering spell to enter Jackie's subconscious and put's it near his head and closes her eyes.

The Darkness*: Ahh she is entering his mind hehe she want's to find out what is going on? she will get it.

JACKIE'S DREAMSCAPE/HELL

Twilight wakes up and look's around and see's the most terrifying landscape ever. She see's a dark and terrifying sky with red lightning and the ground is made out of volcanic rock and she see's mountain's in the distance pouring lava onto the ground below and around her she see's crosses with ponies nailed to them while screaming from the pain with the nail's stuck in their hooves with blood coming out of the wound's and looking around more she see's ghastly tree's that have been burned and are leeking blood. This is truly the most horrifying place ever it is even more horrifying than Tartarus.

Twilight: Is this Dark Heart's Mind!?

In the distance Twilight can see a rather large structure and goes toward's it. As Twilight reaches it she see's it is rather ghastly the wall's have skull's on them with chain's dangling down while pouring both blood and lava out and below the castle is a seemingly bottomless pit that must go on neverending. The tower's that are connected to the castle are floating with a rather crystal stone with ominous magic inside of em and dangling outside of them is cages with ponies inside of them speared and not moving. Above the castle lies a rather large vortex thing that goes directly toward's the castle. The castle has a drawbridge which has skull's and chains adorning it along with spike's aswell.

Twilight: This must be where Dark Heart must be but how do i get in?

Suddenly on cue the Drawbridge lower's and drop's down infront of Twilight giving her quite a scare. She look's up and feel's a ominous pressence almost like she is being watched and goes over the Drawbridge and enter's the castle unaware that a evil being has been watching her.

The Darkness: That is right unicorn step into the castle for i will be glad to deal with you.

As Twilight goes through the front the gate suddenly slam's shut along with a door closing aswell which makes Twilight trapped in the castle.

Twilight: Great i am trapped i must find Dark Heart.

Twilight's looks around and find's out that she is in a great hall but with rather sinister looking pillar's with cryptic design's on them and in the hall is fountain's of pony's standing with blood coming out of their chest constantly. She look's around and she also see's some sinister suit's of armor and when she look's ahead she see's a portrait of Dark Heart.

Twilight: Is this really Dark Heart's destiny? is he really a evil pony?

Suddenly Twilight look's below the portal and see's a ghastly sight. She see's a large black pony sporting some sinister looking wing's and a horn with 3 mini horn's pointing at it and what scares her the most is that he also has 2 snake like head's poking out along with sinister tentacles...This is The Darkness.

The Darkness: Greeting's Unicorn

Twilight: Who...Who are you!?

The Darkness: I am surprised that you do not know who i am afterall you have seen me only once before when i killed that Griffin.

Twilight: *Gulp* Your the Beast of The Everfree.

The Darkness: Ahh how nice of you to notice me yes i am the Beast of the Everfree.

Twilight: Who are you really!?

The Darkness disppear's in a cloud of smoke and appear's next to Twilight giving her a scream of fear.

The Darkness: Hehehehe didn't my Dark minion tell you who i was?

Twilight's skin turn's a ghostly pale of recognising him.

Twilight: You're The Darkness.

The Darkness: Indeed i am now you are probably wondering why i am in Dark Heart's Mind?

Twilight: Yes i am

The Darkness: It is because i am part of him.

Twilight: WHAT!?

The Darkness: Indeed now i will allow you to ask 3 question's and then you will leave.

Twilight: How are you part of him?

The Darkness: Dark Heart's family is cursed during a war i took control of his great grandfather and slaughtered thousand's and when he was about to die i went to the fool's child and then i did it again and the cycled continued until i hit Dark Heart.

Twilight: How old are you?

The Darkness: 6 Millenia

Twilight: 6...6 Millenia so you are a-

The Darkness: Yes i am a god and be glad i have not killed you yet.

Twilight: Why did you come to Equestria?

The Darkness: That i will not answer and you just wasted a question but i will let that one slide...for now.

Twilight: Will you harm other ponys?

The Darkness: If they make my host mad or when they tick me off and when i get angry Dark Heart cannot control me. Now you are finished speaking you must leave *A Darkness Portal appear's behind him*

Twilight: But wait how will you know i won't tell the Princess about this?

The Darkness: Because if you do then i will kill you and besides while we were speaking i snuck a little curse on you.

Twilight: c...Curse?

The Darkness: Look at your hoof.

Twilight look's at her hoof and she see's a symbol of a Darkness head staring at her.

The Darkness: This seal will be my ear's near you and cannot be undone so should you blab to anypony about this it will inject you with a lethal poison that will kill you in 1 hour but if they find out on their own the seal will break and the curse will vanish.

Twilight: *Gulp* i understand

The Darkness: Oh and if you speak to Dark Heart about this i will kill you Equine and if you wish to ask a question then you will need to play a game when you come here again.

Twilight: What's the game?

The Darkness: Heheheh i will tell you when you return Goodbye Twilight Sparkle.

As Twilight goes through the portal The Darkness gives off a rather evily laugh that echoes throughout Jackie's Mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow that took some typing anyway guy's this is one of those special chapter's i talked about so yea Twilight met The Darkness and is now scared for her life if she slip's up hope you enjoyed it guy's i may update this soon bye ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	12. Dragon Rumble

Chapter 12 - Dragon Rumble

Jackie wakes up from his bed with his cast's still on and decides to get some breakfast with the pain still on. As he goes down he see's the Dark Minion sleeping upside down and Twilight on the couch with a rather scared look in her eyes.

Jackie*: What's up with her? was she over-studying again?

The Darkness*: I dunno i can't see through wall's you know!

Jackie*: Anyway how is my wing's coming along?

The Darkness*: I am still forming the muscles and then i gotta do the skin and you will be good to go.

Jackie goes into the kitchen and decides to put some pancakes on along with a cup of coffee. As he cook's he look's outside the window and see's rather big thick black smoke coming from a mountain.

Jackie*: Think it's what you are needing?

The Darkness*: I can feel that Dragon from here yes what i need is in that cave and i doubt the round's in your pistol's will help put them into a dark corner along with me i am gonna modifying them for today.

Jackie bring's out his Pistol's and places them at a corner and step's into the dark corner and The Darkness manifest's and grip's the pistol's and send's demonic energy into them and they glow a bright red and a small flash occour's and it finishes and it drop's them down. Jackie disperses The Darkness and inspect's his improved gun's. He see's that it has a knob at the side with 3 icon's on em. The first icon indicates magma revolving around a single bullet. The second icon is Lightning flowing around a metal bullet. The Last icon is a new type which has a "Corrosive" cloud surrounding the bullet which mean's it can go through the toughest scales ever. Jackie holster's his pistol's and continues to make the breakfast for him, Twilight and Spike.

Jackie: Hey guy's breakfast is here!

Twilight: Dark Heart that smell's wonderful!

Jackie: Hey Spike here's a gem *Jackie tosses Spike a Blue Gem*

Spike: Thank's Dark Heart!

Jackie: By The Way did you guy's see that large cloud of smoke outside?

Twilight &amp; Spike: Smoke?

Twilight &amp; Spike look outside the window and see a rather large cloud of smoke coming from the mountain and is spreading fast across Ponyville.

Jackie: look's kinda serious by the look's of it we got a dragon problem.

Twilight: We better let the Princess know Spike take a-

Suddenly Spike barf's out a letter with the royal seal on it.

Jackie: She must be aware of the situation.

Twilight: "Dear Twilight Sparkle. I am sure you are aware of the cloud of smoke covering Ponyvile and i am afraid that if it is not dealt with it will cover Equestria in a matter of month's. In the cave resides a dragon that i would like you to ask for it to sleep somewhere else otherwise Equestria will be covered in pitch black the fate of Equestria is in your hooves Twilight. Signed Princess Celestia"

Jackie: Sound's like we got a mission Twilight.

Twilight: Sound's like it let's go fetch the girl's.

Jackie: You go ahead i gotta prepare.

Both Twilight and Spike to get the girl's while Jackie bring's out the basement key and unlock's the basement and goes down into it while bringing out The Darkness.

The Darkness*: Heheheh you're gonna love what i managed to create.

Jackie*: So the crystal has finished morphing the basement and has accumulated enough power to allow you to forge weapon's?

The Darkness*: Indeed Jackie took quite a while but i managed to forge you a weapon of mass destruction.

Jackie reaches the basement and see's that it has undergone a vast change. He look's around and see's tentacles in the wall's with fiendish eye's looking around and a few demonic book's floating about along with large bat's. In the back of the room is The Darkness Portal which will allow Jackie to head to the Darkness World and Equestria allowing him to access more power's. Jackie walk's up to the crystal and touches it and it emit's a rather bright glow making Jackie shield his eyes and when the glow subsides Jackie gives a rather big massive smile.

Jackie: Heh i look ready to take on a god.

The Darkness*: Take your pick.

Jackie look's at the arsenal of Demonic weaponry. He find's a belt of grenades with a Darkness head on it and attaches it to his chest.

The Darkness*: Ah my "Darkness Grenade's" They have a special feature you can switch them to what type they are they ar elike your pistol's but have a bigger bang.

Jackie then see's some dagger's with a red glow on them and again The Darkness head appear's engraved on it.

The Darkness*: These "Darkness Dagger's" have the ability to shroud a target in Darkness that will harm them overtime unless they are taken off good for pesky fliers they are also tracker's too so no matter what nothing can escape em.

Jackie then find's the most horrifying sword ever. He look's at it and see's it has what appear's to be bones sticking out of it along with some weird creature hide on it and some sharp teeth sticking out. It is glowing a Erie Demonic red with vein's along it and weird symbol's he cannot understand. On it is Twin Darkness head's engraved all along the blade and meeting in the centre with a blackhole in the middle.

The Darkness*: This is my blade it was used in the ancient war between the armies of light and darkness it was forged from thousand's of tortured soul's and dragon bones this Jackie is "The Blade of Unholy Darkness". It has the ability to summon enormous creatures of Darkness that i have killed such as the creatures from the Everfree but in a different form. It has the ability to destroy continent's split world's apart and create enormous blackholes and shockwaves and will have the same abilities as your pistol's as well but you need to imagine the ability. This is a blade to be reckoned with.

Jackie*: This blade feel's uncomfortable when i get near it.

The Darkness*: That is the soul's of the dead screaming from eternal agony but i should be able to subside it. However if another one touches it they will instantly go insane without being branded by me.

Jackie grab's the weapon and put's it in a scabbard under his trenchcoat, He places the dagger's in the grenade holder as well and equip's it.

Jackie*: Ok let's go kill a dragon.

Jackie goes up the stair's and exit's the basement and lock's it from behind. When he exit's the basement he hear's some knocking at the front door and hear's Twilight's voice.

Twilight: Dark Heart i've got the girl's we are ready to go what about you?

Jackie: Ok i am ready i am coming out Twilight.

Jackie exit's the tree house and hear's some gasp's from the mares infront of him.

Applejack: Gee Dark Heart what's with the extra get up?

Jackie: It pay's to be prepared Applejack and if we are going up against a dragon i need to be well equipped incase what plan you girl's have fail.

Rarity: But seriously darling did you have to get a different Trenchcoat aswell?

Jackie*: You modified it didn't you?

The Darkness*: Hehe the old one was getting a bit drab so while you were looking over the weaponry i improved your coat.

Jackie look's over his coat and see's some ghastly changes. His coat is now longer and sport's some red trimming's on them that are somewhat glowing. He look's at his shoulder's and see that they bear the Darkness head on them with some gem red eye's. He look's across it and notices a few more pocket's which is useful.

The Darkness*: The coat is fire-proof, water-proof, Magic-proof, terrain-proof, and weaponry-proof so basically you cannot get harmed.

Jackie: The old one was torn too much Rarity so i equipped my newest one i had.

Rainbow Dash: Eh you look 20% more cooler with it.

Jackie: Atleast that is one good comment.

Twilight: I think we are getting off track girl's we got a dragon to head for.

Jackie: Where's Fluttershy?

Twilgiht and the girl's look around for Fluttershy and notice a rather large lump in Jackie's coat.

The Darkness*: Found the coward look at your back.

Jackie: What the!? Fluttershy get out of there.

Jackie levitates the side of his Trenchcoat up and levitates Fluttershy out and when he put's her down he look's some scared look's from the girl's infront.

Jackie: Uhh is there a problem?

Twilight: Dark Heart what is that sword!?

Jackie: You don't wanna know where i got it from trust me.

Twilight: Why?

Jackie: Because the story of where i got it from will give you nightmares i am serious. Now i wanna get to this dragon otherwise that smoke will cover Equestria.

Jackie trot's ahead of the group to avoid anymore question's

The Darkness*: You do realise the more we are around them the more they will get suspicious of you.

Jackie*: Let's just hope the girl's do not figure it out or we are in alot of trouble.

EVERFREE FOREST/MOUNTAIN

Jackie is sitting on top of a rock waiting for the rest of the girl's to arrive. As he waited for 10 minutes they finally show up along with a scared Fluttershy.

Jackie: There you are been waiting here for you girl's.

Twilight: Sorry Dark Heart but we were trying to get Fluttershy to come.

Jackie: Ah Ok well shall we head up?

Rainbow Dash: Ha i bet i can fly to the top faster than you!

Jackie: Rainbow Dash my wing's are still healing remember?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yea hehe sorry.

Jackie: It's alright and besides we gotta walk with the girl's.

Twilight: Dark Heart is right Rainbow Dash now let's go.

Jackie: Umm Twilight *Point's to where Fluttershy was*

Twilight: Oh not again Fluttershy come on we need your help on this.

Fluttershy: No! too scary i am scared of dragon's!

The Darkness*: Wait till she see's me she will have a heart attack.

Jackie: Fluttershy come on we need your help on this one please.

Fluttershy: No i am staying put!

Jackie: Fluttershy you care about your animal's right?

Fluttershy: Yes

Jackie: Well most animal's need food and sunlight and without sunlight they could die do you want that to happen when the dragon block's out the sun?

Fluttershy: They could die?

Jackie: Yes "Die" so do you want to save your animal's or not?

Fluttershy: I...i'll do it.

Jackie: Atta girl now come on let's go.

(Unfortunetly no-one has accepted the editor position yet so i will skip to the "Rockslide" Scene)

Jackie look's around and see's they are very high up and see's that there is a possible rockslide if someone did a large sound.

Jackie*: Hmm i don't like this we can easily get flattened if one of these ponys scream's

Suddenly Jackie hear's a rather high pitched scream saying "AVALANCHE".

The Darkness*: You are fucking joking!

Jackie look's up and see's alot of rock's coming down. He unholster's his pistol's and set's em to "Magma" and start's shooting at the rock's making them explode from the Bullet's and split into tiny rock's. 10 minutes later the ground is littered with remain's of rock's with magma on them. Jackie holster's his pistol's and look's around and see's the others are ok but what is worse the path is blocked.

Jackie: Great that Avalanche blocked the path.

Rainbow Dash: Don't you have something that can clear it?

Jackie: Unless you want me to cause another Avalanche then i can.

Rainbow Dash: Infact i retract that question.

Jackie: Smart

Twilight: I don't think we can go through it girl's we will have to go over it.

Jackie: Great more climbing.

A few more minutes of climbing the mountain the gang manage to reach the cave where the dragon resides. When they are infront of the cave a large cloud of smoke comes out making the entire group cough.

Jackie: *Cough* Dear god *Cough* That is some smoke!

The Darkness*: Let me out i want to kill him!

Jackie*: I already have a plan in mind to do it in secret.

Rarity: I'll say darling i even have some of his smoke in my mane!

Jackie: Nevertheless we got 2 choices. 1. We can go in 1 by 1 to convince him.

Twilight: And whats the second option?

Jackie: Well i can go against him afterall i brought all this equipment.

Twilight: Dark Heart! if you kill him the Dragon's will go to war with us for killing one of them!

Jackie: Whoa whoa how can i kill a dragon THAT size!? i was gonna hurt him to make him think twice of sleeping here.

Twilight: We will go with Option 1.

(I forgot what they say in the cave so i will skip to the part where they exit the cave)

Rarity: I'll go first.

The Darkness*: Great hope she get's eaten she look's like a marshmallow.

Jackie*: Hehe she actually does.

A few minutes later Rarity comes out of the cave with a disappointed look.

The Darkness*: Bah i hope she woulda gotten eaten.

Rainbow Dash: Alright that does it!

Rainbow Dash goes charging into the cave and a few second's later a rather large roar is heard.

Jackie: Great she made thing's worse right Plan B i am fighting it.

Twilight: Dark Heart you will get killed!

Jackie: I've handled worse.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash get's flung out of the cave and collides with the other's making them a bit dazed. The dragon appear's out with a rather angry face.

The Darkness*: Ohohohoho he is a BIG one.

As the dragon is about to breath fire a pebble hit's his head and turn's his head to see who dared to attack him.

Jackie: Alright you scaly bastard why don't you take me on as i offer a better challenge!

The Dragon releases a beastly roar accepting Jackie's challenge. Jackie smiles and leap's into battle.

Jackie charges at the dragon who releases a rather large area of fire scorching the field infront of him which makes Jackie jump into the air to avoid getting cooked, He fires some magma round's at the dragon which just bounce off him harmlessly and makes the dragon even madder and throw's it's claw at Jackie and grabs him and slam's him into the ground making it shake. Jackie get's up and dodges the Dragon's foot from crushing him and changes his bullet's to "Electricity" and shoot's at the dragon making it shake from it due to the electrical current he then switches to corrosive and fires at certain scales making them drop to the floor which makes the dragon roar in agonising pain and swing's it's tail aroun and manages to launch Jackie off the mountainside into the forest below.

Twilight: DARK HEART!

Jackie*: Ugh i am about to go unconscious soon take control he is all your's.

The Darkness*: Hehehe with pleasure

As Jackie goes unconscious he open's his eyes revealing a crimson red and extend's some tentacles to stabilise himself. The Darkness has control now.

The Darkness: Hehehe i am not like my host but i will not offer mercy.

The Darkness emit's a large beastly roar which catches the attention of both the ponies and dragon who turn to where Jackie was launched off all of them getting scared by this except Twilight who knew what it was. Suddenly tentacles appear from the cliff and dig into the ground and soon a figure is launched from the side and land's making a crater. The ponies are scared by the being that has appeared before them as they know it is the Beast of the Everfree.

Applejack: The Beast of the Everfree...

Rainbow Dash: Sweet Celestia

Rarity: Oh My

Fluttershy: *Fluttershy is too shocked to speak*

Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh

Dragon: HMM SO YOU ARE THE BEAST OF THE EVERFREE TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?

The Darkness: Hehehehe i saw a pony falling into the forest below from the mountain and decided to investigate and here i see you emitting smoke now the Everfree is my hunting ground's and you are prey.

Dragon: SO I AM ONLY FOOD TO YOU? MAKE NO MISTAKE I DO NOT GO DOWN EASILY.

The Darkness: Neither do i shall we battle to the death?

Dragon: I ACCEPT BUT WHO ARE YOU PONY?

The Darkness: I am the god of hell, The Destroyer of world's. I am THE DARKNESS!

The Darkness Vs Dragon FIGHT!

The Dragon unleashes a ghast fan of fire which The Darkness doesnt care about and ignores it by going through the fire unscatched shocking both the ponies and dragon. The Dragon pick's up a nearby boulder and throw's it at The Darkness who slices it in half with his sword which glow's a eerie red. The Darkness continues walking toward's the dragon and eventually launches a tentacle at the Dragon which maanges to spear it's hand making it roar in agony and pull's it out. When the dragon look's at the hand it notices it went through his entire hand and blood is dripping from it. The dragon swing's it's uninjured hand at The Darkness which launches him into a wall. He get's out of the wall unscatched yet again making The Dragon a bit scared and decides to swing it's tail at The Darkness and except's to hit him but somehow feel's a large pain in it's tail and look's at it seeing that it has been sliced off making a fountain of blood come out painting the ground. Having enough pain the Dragon grab's The Darkness and swallow's him through his mouth. In the dragon's stomach The Darkness manages to find the heart inside of the dragon and gives a sinister smile.

The Darkness: What a fool.

The Darkness start's to spear the heart at 3 point's making a fountain of blood come out and up the dragon's throat and start's to eat the heart. Outside the dragon is vomiting blood and feel's something inside of him and eventually alot of tentacles appear out of him spearing him making him roar in total agony with the multiple pain's all over him and eventually one spear's his head making him go limp. The tentacles retreat and the dragon's stomach is bulging and a red glow is shown until it explodes in a fountain of blood dousing some of the mares in blood making them scream from the gore. As the blood stop's coming down in the wound is The Darkness giving off a rather sinister smile. The Darkness win's

The Darkness: Hehehehe that was appetising now then time to adapt before the cloud's disperse.

The Darkness head's begin to glow rather bright and soon scales start to grow out of them but are more menacing as they have spikes comingf out at the en of them and have red runes on them.

The Darkness: Your friend is at the bottom badly injured i didn' kill him as i wanted a dragon now you all must leave before i do what i did to the dragon.

?: YOU MONSTER!

The Darkness: Hm?

The Darkness look's around for that voice and is looking into the eyes of a enraged pegasus.

Fluttershy: DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!? WE COULD'VE ASKED HIM NICELY TO LEAVE BUT NO YOU KILLED HIM SAY YOU ARE SORRY!

The Darkness: Hmm No.

Fluttershy: SAY YOU ARE SORRY OR ELSE!

The Darkness: Or else what?

Fluttershy: Or i'll stare you till you do.

The Darkness gives out a rather large laugh which echoes throughout the area.

The Darkness: Seriously? Stare at me? let me show you what happen's if you stare at me for too long.

The Darkness bring's out a tentacle and wrap's it around Fluttershy and send's in ghastly images of ponies and her friend's being tortured and killed and with Equestria burning.

Fluttershy: ...*She start's crying*

The Darkness: What you are seeing is pictures on insanity or the future should you stare at me too long you will end up crazy pony.

The Darkness releases Fluttershy who drop's to the floor with her coat white as snow.

The Darkness: Now i must go take care.

The Darkness leap's off the cliff into the forest leaving a shellshocked group and a unconscious Fluttershy along with a dead Dragon.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that went well sorry if i made Fluttershy cry but it had to be done otherwise she will go insane. Anyway so yea we explored some of Jackie's weaponry and is now invincible to light so that mean's he can bring him out in the day. Also he brought him out at the cave cos the smoke blocked the sun. Btw i won't be continuing until i have a editor so stay tuned if i do find one peace ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	13. Contest Cancelled

Contest Cancelled

Hey guys it's been a while since i have updated this story and it's because i never recieved enough OC entries which is disappointing ;( but i will continue this story guys so the contest is cancelled but i will continue to write this story up! and i am still looking for a beta-reader and a beta writer so yea see you guys in the next chapter of Jackie/Dark Heart's amazing story! 


	14. Keep The Light's On Part 1

Keep Your Light's On. Part 1

Two days after The Darkness made an appearance Princess Celestia dispatched groups of guards to the Everfree to capture The Beast of the Everfree or kill it, but when The Darkness killed the dragon it made diplomacy between the ponies and dragons very difficult ad are on the brink of war as well. Dark Heart is still getting used to have scales on his body thanks to The Darkness's transformation's effecting him but he keeps this hidden under his trench coat to avoid suspicion from Ponyville. But while he has been relaxing he was unaware of what the girls have planned at Twilight's.

It started during a cloudy day, as the pegasi have planned a stormy night and the ponies have been tasked with breaking off any loose branches and keeping them tied down to avoid any destruction, all except a certain "Fashionist" who wanted nothing more but to make them look better. Dark Heart is currently sitting under a tree trying to read a book about certain thing's which has caught his attention including The Darkness's.

Dark Heart*: _So, we have a evil god that was causing chaos decades ago and took the princesses and the elements of harmony to petrify and he is currently held at the Canterlot Gardens?_

Darkness*: _**Sounds like it, but going up against a god who has the brain of a five year old prankster? it sounds like a easy kill to me.**_

Dark Heart*: _I'm just wondering how chaotic this guy can be, i mean he can change the scenary to anything he wants to._

Darkness*: **_Let's see how fast he can dodge an attack after he gets impaled and mutilated._**

Dark Heart chuckles at this and was about to read until he felt a rain drop hit his nose.

Dark Heart: Huh, looks like its about to rain already, we better get back to the house.

While Dark Heart was walking back he bumped into Twilight who has an umbrella and they both tumble onto a puddle.

Dark Heart: Ugh we really gotta stop doing this Twilight, i dunno if i will get a concussion or a split skull from this.

Twilight: Hehe, sorry Dark Heart i didn't see you their.

Dark Heart: A likely story Twilight, and- hey isn't that Applejack and Rarity under that bench?

Dark Heart and Twilight look over and see that both Rarity and Applejack are indeed hiding under a park bench to avoid the rain.

Twilight: Applejack! Rarity! What are you girls doing under their?

Rarity: Well darling we were trying to seek shelter from the rain but it seems to be making a mess of my hair.

Twilight: Well come on girls i'll let you take shelter in my house.

Applejack: That's mighty fine of ya twilight.

The group head for Twilight's house while Rarity complains of the rain messing up her hair which Dark Heart silently chuckles at. They eventually manage to reach the Treehouse and get in with all of them dripping wet except Dark Heart due to his leather Trenchcoat.

Dark Heart: Well it seems that the Pegasi have done a good job maintaining the weather, i haven't seen a storm this bad since that storm in Manehatten.

Applejack: Wait what about some Thunder hitting the library? wouldn't it catch fire?

Twilight: Not if you have a magical lightning rod that repels lightning.

Dark Heart: That was a lightning rod? i thought it was a back scratcher.

Twilight: So that explains the dirt on the top of it.

Darkness*: **_Smooth one Jackie._**

Dark Heart: Yea sorry about that Twilight, anyway i am guessing you girls won't be going anywhere for a while now until that storm calms down.

Twilight: I know! we can have a sleepover!

Dark Heart, Rarity &amp; Applejack: Wait what!?

Twilight: yes a Sleepover! i got a book all about Slumber Partys and a checklist on it! we can do make-up, tell scary stories and even make smores!

Rarity: Forgive me for being rude darling but i am not into Slumber Partys.

Applejack: A bit too dirty fer you Rarity?

Rarity: No no it's just uhh.

Applejack: you sure don't wanna ruin Twilight's first time doing a slumber party don't you?

Darkness*: **_Ooooo this mares got a silver tongue._**

Rarity: Ugh fine i'll stay for the slumber party.

Twilight: Yay slumber party!

Dark Heart*: _Crap this won't end well, as long as i don't take part in this stupid slumber party then i am good._

Darkness*: _**Then make an excuse and head back to the bedroom.**_

Dark Heart: Hey uh Twilight im gonna head back to my room, i don't wanna take part in this Slumber Party anyway.

As Jackie is about to go up the stairs a rope grabs him and pulls him back towards a grinning Applejack.

Applejack: Aw come on Dark Heart you sure you don't wanna take part in this Slumber Party? it'll give us all a chance to know each other.

Dark Heart looks into applejack's eyes and see's that she won't give up that easily and sighing with defeat Dark Heart answers.

Dark Heart: Alright fine, i'll take part in this Slumber Party.

Applejack: now that's what i am talking about!

A few minutes later the girls and Dark Heart are sitting in the ground floor.

Twilight: Ok! first up is Truth or Dare!

Dark Heart*: _Fuck i hate that game._

Twilight: How about you go first Dark Heart?

Darkness*: **_Your treading on thin ice Unicorn._**

Dark Heart: I think i will go Truth.

Twilight: Ok well tell us one of your secrets then.

The second Twilight said that Dark Heart's eyes turned to pinpricks and the entire world went black.

Dark Heart*: _Fuck fuck fuck fuck! what do i say!? the only secret i got is fucking you!_

Darkness*: _**Tell them that you are here to hunt The Beast of the Everfree then.**_

Dark Heart: Very well, i will tell you this one. I am not here to settle down in Ponyville but i am here to hunt The Beast of the Everfree.

Applejack: Whoa whoa whoa you are here to hunt The Beast Of The Everfree? why?

Dark Heart: Because that thing killed somepony that was very close to me since my foalhood.

Rarity: And you are hunting it because it killed her?

Dark Heart: Yes, and i swore that i would chase it till the day i die or that thing dies.

Twilight: That is quite brave of you Dark Heart.

Darkness*: _**You dodged a bullet their Jackie, next one will probably get them killed if they are not careful.**_

Dark Heart: Ok Twilight Truth or Dare?

Twilight: Hmm i think i will pick Dare.

Dark Heart: Ok then i dare you to hold your breath for a minute!

Twilight: A Minute!? i guess i can handle that, Pinkie can go for 5 minutes.

Twilight breaths in and holds her breath, a few seconds she starts to turn different colours and finally a blue color, a minute has passed and she releases all the air she had.

Darkness*: _**Pfffff hahahaha you deserved that!**_

The game went on for several minutes until it finished.

Twilight: Truth or Dare, Check! next up we need to make Smores!

Dark Heart: Oh joy, this'll be fun.

A few minutes later they finish making some smores and have eaten them.

Dark Heart: Well that was good.

Applejack: Ah'll say those are some tasty Smores Dark Heart.

Rarity: Oh yes i agree darling they were exquisite.

Twilight: Smores check! now then Make-Up!

Dark Heart*: _Fuck my life, just kill me._

To Be Continued.


	15. Keep The Light's On Part 2

Keep The Lights on Part 2

Dark Heart: No Twilight! i am not doing some stupid Make-overs!

Twilight: Oh come on Dark Heart you could use a Make-over!

Rarity: I Agree with Twilight darling you really COULD go for a Make-over.

Dark Heart: Nope! Fuck That but nope!

Dark Heart teleports up to one of the branches sticking into the library and sees that the minion is sleeping on the branch.

Dark Heart: Take him not me!

Minion: Wait huh?

Dark Heart levitates the Minion up in a red glow and throws him towards Twilight.

Minion: AAAAAHHHH! WHY ME!

Twilight: Duck!

Twilight and the girls duck from the Dark Minion coming towards them and he crashes into a bookshelf making the books fall directly on top of him along with the bookshelf. A few seconds later he pokes his head out with a book on his head.

Minion: OI! whats the big idea waking me up from my nap?

Dark Heart: Take him not me!

Minion: Wha?

The Minion looks down and see's some Make-Up supplies along with two shocked mares and a annoyed pony.

Minion: Nope! Fuck that! i ain't a playboy you know! see you later Sparkle-Butt.

The Minion throws the book off his head and jumps into a Darkness portal that he opened.

Twilight: It's Twilight Sparkle!

Rarity: Uhh Twilight Dear who was that?

Applejack: Yea dat ain't no Everfree critter ah've seen Twilight.

Twilight: Apparently it's Dark Heart's Familiar.

Twilight looks up at a snickering Dark Heart giving him the angry look.

Dark Heart: No means no Twilight! i ain't coming down and you can't make me!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Dark Heart: Let me go this instant Twilight!

Twilight: Uh-uh! you're gonna participate if you like it or not!

Dark Heart: Twilight! i swear when i get out of these ropes i am gonna-

Before Dark Heart can finish his sentence a cucumber is stuck in his mouth by Rarity.

Rarity: hush Darling! i am gonna make you absolutely beautiful!

Applejack: Don't try breaking from those ropes sugarcube, i tied you up myself.

Dark Heart swallows the cucumber and using his strength he gets up on his back legs and begins to run from Rarity.

Dark Heart: I may be bound but my legs aren't fucking bound!

Rarity: Dark Heart you come back here this instant!

Twilight: Dark Heart come back here!

Applejack: Come back ere Dark Heart or i'll tie you down like a timberwolf.

Dark Heart: Make me!

Dark Heart runs from the mares for a few minutes until they tire out and he manages to break free from his ropes with one of his knives he uses for practice on a poorly drawn target.

Twilight: Fine! we will skip Make-overs but we will do them at some point, now then Scary Stories.

Darkness: **_Oooooo hehehe, this i will enjoy_**.

Twilight: You go first Dark Heart.

Dark Heart: Alright, i got a real horror story for ya so gather round.

The Girls gather round Dark Heart as he snuffs the light and lights a lantern.

Dark Heart: Years ago The Beast of The Ever-free was a normal earth pony, you see his family had a dark secret which passed through each new born until it reached him, The Beast of The Everfree is more ancient than the Princesses as it devours the hearts of the living, it takes the form of two snake heads and multiple tentacles and it surrounds the carrier in darkness making him The Bearer of it.

As Dark Heart continues to speak lightning strikes outside the Tree-house and rains heavily.

Dark Heart: You see, The Beast of The Ever-free has a hunger for hearts and is powerful enough to control some-pony with a strong mind, so you're actions are not you're own, but it is said that when you see four red eyes in the Dark then it means he has come to claim your soul.

Dark Heart finishes saying as lightning strikes and the lantern goes out and it strikes again revealing Dark Heart in his Darkness form which makes all three mares scream for Celestia's sake and when the lightning stops he is back into his normal form and re-lights the candle showing three huddled up mares.

Dark Heart: Umm girls you OK?

Twilight: I think that's enough Stories for tonight.

Dark Heart: Aww you sure you don't want me to tell you all another one?

Applejack: Yea sugarcube, we are s...sure about it.

Rarity: Y...Yes Darling.

Dark Heart: Wussy's.

Twilight: Alright last one says, Pillow fight's whats tha- Aaaahhhh!

Twilight Looks behind and see's a grinning evilly Dark Heart.

Dark Heart: Boom boom, time to take a shot.

* DING, DING!*

Grunting and hits are heard in the library as it shakes and shudders from the on going sounds inside and soon it goes quiet. Inside Dark Heart is standing on a hill of pillows with three defeated mares at the bottom exhausted and feathers on them.

Twilight: Ugh, Who knew Dark Heart was good at a Pillow Fight.

Applejack: Ah'll say, he has fast reactions than Big Mac.

Rarity: oh, owie i think i pulled a muscle.

Dark Heart: Ding Ding! and the winner is me!

Twilight: I think it's time we go to bed now girls.

Dark Heart: Good, i wanted to go to bed in the first place, not play fucking games for a filly, now i am going to bed Twilight.

Twilight: Night Dark Heart!

As Dark Heart reaches his room he still hears The Darkness laughing his soul out.

Darkness: _**Hahahahaha! you showed those mares!**_

Dark Heart: _Hopefully i can get some sleep, now is the wing's fully healed?_

Darkness: _**Yup, took longer than expected but they should be fully healed so take off those blasted bandages.**_

Dark Heart slowly unwraps the bandages and what is revealed is long slender wings with sharp feathers.

Dark Heart: _Yeesh and i thought the other ones were scary._

Darkness: _**They grew in after i devoured that Dragon Heart, just watch where you poke those feathers their razer sharp.**_

Dark Heart: _Good, now i am going to bed._

Dark Heart slowly crawls into bed and wraps himself in the covers. A few minutes pass and he hears a loud crash and two screams from Twilight's room.

Dark Heart: _What in the name of fuck is it this time? an attack or something?_

Darkness: **_Dunno but check it out._**

Dark Heart levitates his pistols over and his trench-coat and runs towards Twilight's room.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Authors Note: Ok another update to the story, sorry if it took long but i am getting writer's block which i am slowly fending off but yea Jackie really showed em not to mess with him, next up the Darkness makes another appearance!


	16. Keep The Light's On Part 3 (Finale)

Keep The Lights On Part 3

Jackie exits his room and is greeted by a tree stuck inside Twilights window while Rarity and Applejack try to get rid of it, but it seems that Rarity is busy trying to tidy up Twilights Library while Applejack is trying to kick the tree out and Twilight well is just reading a book.

Dark Heart: Girls! What the hell has happened!?

Applejack: A tree was struck by ah lightning bolt and was about to fall on a house but ah lasso'd it over but it decided to crash through Twilight's window instead! now Rarity is trying to tidy up while i am trying to kick it out!

Rarity: Your stupid act made a mess of Twilight's home! now i am just fixing YOUR MESS!

Dark Heart drowns out the argument the two mares have and looks at the tree. Judging by how wedged in it is it will be too risky to try and kick it out as it will hit the adjacent house next door.

Dark Heart: _Right time for plan B, hope you don't mind getting soaked._

Darkness: **_Couldn't you just kick it out?_**

Dark Heart: _I rather not get anyone killed if i kick that tree out._

Darkness: **_Grr, fine but if they attack i will retaliate._**

Dark Heart runs over to the balcony of Twilight's library and is greeted by the store going against him while lightning crashes in the background.

Dark Heart: _Holy Fuck! this is some major storm! we gotta do this quickly or that lightning bolt will set that tree on fire!_

Darkness: **_Watch out for those lightning bolts, you may be immortal but they will leave a nasty pain._**

Dark Heart unfurls his wings and takes off while avoiding any lightning going towards him and a few more manuevers later he lands on a house that is near the tree.

Dark Heart: Right, it's go time.

Dark Heart releases The Darkness and latches the heads onto the trunk of the tree along with the tentacles and slowly starts to pull it out, a few more pulls later he has dislodged the tree from Twilight's window and hurls it far away, satisfied he turns back and notices Applejack and Rarity staring at him with shocked impressions on them. As he was about to take off The Darkness takes control.

Dark Heart: _Guh! what the fuck are you doing?_

Darkness: _**Taking over for a while, don't worry they won't die.**_

The Darkness shoots out a tentacle and grabs a branch sticking out and swings over to the hole in the tree and lands making the mares jump back and Twilight looking up from her book with a startled face.

Darkness: **Hello Mortals, a lovely night is it not?**

Rarity: UGH! What a disgusting horrifying creature!

Darkness: **I would watch what you say, unless you want to be my midnight snack?**

The Darkness says grinning at this as a snake head bares it's at Rarity while hissing which makes Rarity faint from.

Applejack: Give me one good reason why ah shouldn't buck you outta this ere treehouse?

The Darkness: **Well i removed that tree that was stuck in this here house.**

Applejack: But you destroyed mah farm!

The Darkness: **A lesson in stubborness for you, those trees can be regrown and you have many more.**

After a few minutes of The Darkness speaking Twilight gets over her shock and speaks up.

Twilight: W...Why did you remove the tree?

The Darkness: **Simple, i just wanted to have a little wander and noticed the tree and deciding to help out you mortals i yanked it out as a sign of good faith.**

Twilight: You killed others! whats to stop you from killing us then!?

The Darkness: **Twilight Sparkle, i may be a beast of pure evil but even i can decide to eat what i want, sometimes i even torture or toy with my prey.**

Twilight's coat went pure white at the mention of her name, knowing that she is treading on thin ice and has decided to be quiet.

The Darkness: **Now i must leave, but do try and work together next time? that Marshmallow there may think everythings unclean but sometimes you will need to get your "Hooves" dirty to help fix a situation, anyway have a good day Mortals.**

He turns around and unfurls his wings and takes off leaving a dark laugh behind as he leaves and returns to the balcony and Dark Heart takes control again.

Dark Heart: _I thought you were gonna eat them!_

Darkness: **_Don't be ridiculous, i won't kill for fun as it will attract the attention of The Angelicus and that i won't want._**

Dark Heart: _Just give me a warning next time when you are doing that._

Dark Heart enters the library again and notices the unconscious Rarity and Twilight and Applejack.

Dark Heart: Hey girls what happened to the tree? did you manage to get it out?

Applejack: No, it seems that The Beast of the Everfree decided to pay us a visit and tore that tree out for us.

Twilight: And where were you Dark Heart?

Dark Heart: I was about to fly out and get the tree out until something knocked me out.

Applejack: Probably that Beast of the Everfree, ah swear that varment will get it one day.

Dark Heart: I am sure he will, anyway i think i am gonna stay up with you girls since i got a throbbing headache.

Twilight: That means i can finish my slumber party!

Dark Heart: But no fucking make-overs! if i see a hint of capture or make up i am not gonna stay!

Twilight chuckles at this and turns the lights back on and a couple of hours later laughter is heard from the library.

To Be Continued!

Authors Note: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! what a chapter lads! anyway i honestly hoped you enjoy the appearance of The Darkness! tune in for more adventures guys! their will be more to come!


	17. The Mysterious Zebra Part 1

The Mysterious Zebra

It has been quiet for a few days every since The Darkness made an appearance at Twilight's Slumber Party and their has not been some shenanigans until one day Pony-ville receives a hooded visitor.

"Where is Everypony?" Dark Heart asks beside Twilight.

"Hmm i do not know, it has never been this quiet it is usually busy at this time of the day." Twilight Says as she looks around.

Indeed Ponyville is empty, Stalls where salesponys sell their stuff are completely empty and all that is left is just their product's to which Dark Heart just steals an apple but gets scolded by Twilight for it making him pay for it, all the houses appear to be closed and locked including the windows.

"_I don't like this one bit._" Dark Heart says to The Darkness.

"_**Hmm, i doubt it's one of my minions going about, if he was he would just come over here but i don't remember opening a Darkness Portal.**_" The Darkness Grumbles.

"Psst!" A Voice suddenly says making both Twilight and Dark Heart look around for the voice.

The finally see who it is and see that it is Pinkie Pie.

"Psst! Dark Heart! Twilight! over here!" Pinkie says in a hushed voice.

"What's got her frightened?" Dark Heart mutters.

"Dunno but let's see what she wants." Twilight Says as they both gallop to where Pinkie is.

As they get inside the door slams shut and their surrounded in pitch black making Dark Heart mutter "Don't Manifest" alot quietly then suddenly a candle is lit showing the rest of the Mane 6 along with a filly. Dark Heart quickly thinks and remembers that she is Applejack's little sister Applebloom.

"So what's appeared and made you girls turn tail?" Dark Heart asks.

"Yea i am kinda curious too, wait don't tell me the Beast of the Everfree appeared." Twilight says gulping.

"_**OI! I am right here you Dumb Horn Head!**_" The Darkness shouts back.

"Ya didn't see her you two?" Applebloom asks.

"_**She? Who is sh- Oh for fuck's sake it better not be HER!**_" The Darkness says with a hint of venom in it's voice.

"Applebloom hush!" Applejack quietly says.

"Who are you talking about Applebloom?" Dark Heart asks curious of who this mysterious pony is.

"Her name is Zecora." Applebloom says.

"Applebloom! i told you to never mention that name again!" Applejack shouts to her.

"Zecora? Hmm never heard of her." Twilight says.

"Hey Twilight, come over here would you i think i found our mysterious visitor scaring them." Dark Heart calls from a nearby window.

Twilight comes over along with the rest and peer their eyes towards a hooded visitor with a brown cloak.

"Don't see why she is much of a threat, if she was i can probably handle her with backup." Dark Heart mutters to himself.

Suddenly the cloaked figure takes off the hood revealing herself, she has black and white stripes, has some sort of Mohawk and some giant earings.

"A Zebra!? _**A Zebra!?**_" Both Dark Heart and The Darkness say at once in disbelief.

"That's what you girls are scared of?" Twilight asks.

"Don't be fooled by her looks Twilight dear." Rarity Says.

"Yea! she is definitely evil!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Evil? oh perhaps she controls The Beast of the Everfree?" Dark Heart says sarcastically.

All the girls turn white at this except Applebloom.

"Whoa whoa whoa! i was being sarcastic jeez." Dark Heart says.

"Well maybe she does control it!" Pinkie says appearing on Dark Heart's head.

"Wha- Get off!" Dark Heart says shaking Pinkie off.

The group take another look outside and the Zebra turns to look at the group making them back off except Dark Heart who glares at her making her gasp at this and turn her head away.

"_**That'll show her.**_" The Darkness says giving a laugh.

"So what does she do?" Twilight asks.

""She has terrible fashion sense!." Rarity says.

"Oh Dear." Twilight says sarcastically.

"She digs her hoofs into the group digging up the dirt." Fluttershy says.

"Oh my." Twilight again says sarcastically.

"And she taps on the doors!." Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh Celestia! OK time to stop doing that, maybe she wants to go shopping?" Twilight says.

"Yea! Maybe she wants to shop like a normal pony!" Applebloom says next to Twilight.

"Applebloom let the grown ups talk about this." Applejack says.

Applebloom pouts at this and walks off towards the front door.

"_**Hm? what's that brat doing?**_" The Darkness wonders.

"I am an adult and ah'm gonna prove it!." Applebloom says quiety.

"_I better follower her while this group do a dumb discussion._" Dark Heart says as he sneaks out.

"_**If you are gonna follow her then you can use an ability known as Shadow Step, it basically teleports you to where shade is.**_" The Darkness says.

Dark Heart looks at some shade and in an instant he appears next to the building in a second.

"Hmm handy." He says as he continues to follow Applebloom and the Zebra until they reach the Everfree.

"_**Why does all of our adventures involve the Everfree? we should just burn it down, i prefer my hunts being cooked meat.**_" The Darkness says as he manifests behind a tree.

"_Let's stick to the shadows, i rather not give her a heart attack by you._" Dark Heart says.

"_**Spoilsport.**_" The Darkness says.

Dark Heart continues to stalk the two until they reach a patch of blue flowers which makes Dark Heart remember them being Poison Joke which plays a practical joke on the victim making him step away from it. As he steps away he snaps a twig making the Zebra turn around and see's Applebloom who gasps until yelling is heard.

"What the?" Dark Heart mutters as he looks to the right and see's the girls.

"_**Hmm, i think this will give em a lesson since they don't know what that plant is but the filly is smart.**_" The Darkness says grinning.

Some arguing is heard with the party which Dark Heart can barely hear due to being far from the flower patch. Soon a few minutes pass and the group depart with the filly be scolded.

"That was rather interesting, anyway let's head back and see if we can encounter some wildlife along the way." Dark Heart says as he jumps onto a branch.

"_**Good, this stupid thing is making me hungry!**_" The Darkness roars making the snake heads hiss.

A couple of minutes later Dark Heart arrives at the library with some Shadow Step after hunting some manticores.

"_Some hunt, didn't know we ran into a pack of Manticores._" Dark Heart says as he enters.

"Dark Heart! where were you?" Twilight asks.

"Saw Applebloom and got lost in the Everfree, i got out in good shape." He says.

"Ah well OK, anyway i am going to bed now so I'll see you in the morning." Twilight says yawning.

"Me too, see you in the morning Twilight." Dark Heart says as he heads up and into bed.

Dark Heart is unaware of what will be happening tomorrow.

AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOO Finally back from my long hiatus! sorry for it guys but college has been a pain but now i am back!


	18. The Mysterious Zebra Part 2

The Mysterious Zebra 2

A new day arrives in Equestria and the sun is being risen by Celestia, a crack in the wall makes a beam of sunlight peer through making Dark Heart groan and shields himself via the covers.

"I thought I told that idiot to repair that damn crack." Dark Heart mutters getting out of bed and cracking his neck getting a few satisfying snaps from his bones.

"_**What do you expect? He is probably terrorizing someone, and besides it only bothers you and not me." **_The Darkness says.

"_Speaking of him, does he even have a name? I can't keep calling him Dark Minion forever." _Dark Heart says to The Darkness as he gets his leather clothing on.

"_**I rarely name my minions, why don't you name him he is gonna be stuck with you for all eternity." **_The Darkness says.

"_I think Stiletto would do, best I can come up with." _Dark Heart says levitating his pistols and placing them in the holsters.

"_**He's not a sharp tool but oh well it will have to do, so I take it we will be hunting today?" **_The Darkness asks eager to get its fill of hearts.

"_Yea, I rather not have you go on a rampaging slaughter and ge-." _Dark Heart stops mid sentence when he hears a scream from the main area. "_That sounded like Twilight!" _Dark Heart wastes no time and bursts through the door and looks around the library guns drawn.

"Twilight! You alright?" Dark Heart asks scanning the area.

"Does it look like I am Alright!?" Twilight shouts directly at Dark Hearts face.

"Whoa! What's…..got…...you in a mood, what the." Dark Heart's eyes go wide upon seeing Twilight's horn has gone from still to limp.

"_**OK, that was NOT my doing and I don't know any spell that can do that but that is honestly hilarious!" **_The Darkness says cackling in Dark Heart's mind.

"Pfff Twilight what in the name of fuck happened? Did one of your spells misfire?" Dark Heart asks stifling a laugh.

"Haha laugh it up, and it wasn't one of my spells!" Twilight retorts.

"Well at least the term "Limp Dick" comes to mind." Dark Heart says giving a small chuckle.

Twilight drops her mouth a little and turns around and bucks the laughing Dark Heart face first into a bookshelf.

"Ow….." Dark Heart says as the entire bookshelf falls on him.

"_**HA! Well you deserved that for calling her "Limp Dick" Jackie!" **_The Darkness says cackling.

"_Oh well fuck you too, this is just NOT my day is it?" _Dark Heart says back to The Darkness as he pokes his head out sporting a bruise on his head.

"Spike! Help me find a cure for this!" Twilight shouts up to Spike.

"_While Twilight's busy being Twilight I might as well ask how that network is coming along." _Dark Heart asks rubbing his head.

"_**Ah yes, the Assassin Network, it's almost set up, once it is you will be able to get some contracts up, I would have thought you would take on a mob boss and become the leader." **_The Darkness says.

"_This world is offering me a new life and I rather leave behind the old one I had, and I rather not bring up forgotten memories." _Dark Heart says holding back a tear.

"_**Tch, still living in the dark Jackie boy? No matter as long as I am with you, you shall never leave behind the past." **_The Darkness says growling.

"_This conversation is over." _Dark Heart says back cutting the connection as he see's the girls or at-least that's what he thinks.

First he see's a giant overgrown mattress with familiar fur which turns out to be Rarity having a very bad hair day with her fur going down to her hoofs.

"Sheesh, someone get some giant gardening sheers._" _Dark Heart mutters and looks to the next pony.

What he see's makes him question stuff is nothing but a miniature Applejack on the hoof of Applebloom and surprisingly her hat shrunk as well and her voice is squeaky.

"I probably need a magnifying glass to find her, and make sure Stiletto doesn't eat her." Dark Heart mutters looking around for him and shrugs to look at the next pony.

Next he see's an upside down Rainbow Dash flying upside down and is currently crashing around the library to which Dark Heart ducks when she flies to him.

"Someone get airport control, we got an out of control Pegasus with a first degree of crash course." Dark Heart mutters standing up and dusting himself down and looks to the next pony.

What he see's is a Pinkie having a bad case of the purple spotted tongue who is currently trying to sing but comes out as raspberry language but still tries to talk.

"…..I rather not know how to understand that pony….." Dark Heart mutters as he looks to the final pony.

All he see's is a normal Fluttershy still trying to hide herself.

"Hmm, she seems normal, I wonder if I should try this." Dark Heart mutters as he levitates a small piece of debris and pings it towards Fluttershy getting a rather manly squeak. "OK was NOT expecting that from Fluttershy, so we got a circus of weird cases just great." Dark Heart mutters with a deadpan look.

At the corner of Dark Heart's eye is Applebloom sneaking off to who knows where.

"I swear that filly is nothing but a barrel full of tricks and causes more trouble than Pinkie, guess we gotta follow her while the girls babble on." Dark Heart mutters as he shadow teleports out of the library.

EVERFREE FOREST

Dark Heart appears at the entrance of the Everfree Forest just in time to see Applebloom entering.

"Applebloom!" Dark Heart shouts to Applebloom which makes her squeak in surprise and jump making her turn around.

"Mr Dark Heart! Uh wh….what are you doing here?" Applebloom asks sheepishly.

"you know, I'm not as thick as the girls, lemme guess you are looking for Zecora right?" Dark Heart asks Applebloom getting a bit of a surprise from her making her head droop.

"Ah'm sorrry, it's all mah fault, the others are like that cos of me." Applebloom says sadly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Dark Heart says bringing her head up with his hoof and with a smile. "you didn't know this would happen and besides it was the girls fault for steeping in Poison Joke." Dark Heart says.

"Poison Joke? What's that?" Applebloom asks tilting her head like a dog would do.

"Poison Joke is what the name implys, it plays a cruel joke on the one who steps on it, there is a cure but we need to find Zecora." Dark Heart says and sniffs the air.

"What's wrong Mr Dark Heart?" Applebloom asks.

"Hold on, hold still." Dark Heart asks as his horn glows and out from Applebloom's tail is a squirming Tiny Applejack.

"Put me down Dark Heart!" Applejack shouts punching the air.

"You really need to control your Hormones, I can smell that from here due to my sense of smell." Dark Heart says.

"Wha!? You smelled those huh?" Applejack asks blushing.

"What's Hormones?" Applebloom asks.

"I'll explain when your older but for now stay here and don't get eaten by a hawk or snake." Dark Heart says placing Applejack on a leaf.

"Anyway shall we continue Mr Dark Heart?" Applebloom asks.

"Call me Dark Heart, "Mr" makes me feel like a damn old man." Dark Heart says.

"Alright Dark Heart let's go!" Applebloom says as they leave behind a shouting Applejack.

INSIDE THE EVERFREE

"Gee, I always forget that the Everfree is dangerous." Applebloom says looking around scared.

"Do you come in here all the time?" Dark Heart asks Applebloom.

"Uh'm I do why?" Applebloom asks nervously.

"I catch glimpses of you whenever I go into the Everfree, be glad I didn't tell Applejack of this." Dark Heart says.

"Oh dear, please don't tell Applejack I will be in big trouble!" Applebloom says with her puppy face look.

"That won't work, be glad I scared off a lot of predators but you will promise me you won't come into here again." Dark Heart says.

"Oh I promise!" Applebloom says honestly.

"Good and- wait hold up." Dark Heart says smelling the air.

Dark Heart smells the air which smells rather rocky.

"_**I smell Cragadile! How I wanted to devour those enormous lizards!" **_The Darkness says gladly as Jackie's eyes turn red for a split second and back again.

"_Not here, I rather not explain to Applebloom of what you are." _Dark Heart says holding The Darkness back.

"_**Fine, lure that pathetic Filly away so I can get a decent meal!" **_The Darkness says growling.

Dark Heart knows he can't keep The Darkness's hunger back for long and decides to send Applebloom ahead.

"Applebloom Zecora's hut should be down this road keep following it." Dark Heart says unclasping his holsters.

"But what about you? What's got you scared!?" Applebloom asks scared.

"Cragadile pack." Dark Heart says twirling his two pistols as Applebloom turns a pale white.

"C..Cragadile pack!?" Applebloom shouts hyperventilating.

"Listen! I won't let them harm you! Just run and I will keep them back! You got that!?" Dark Heart says getting a nod from Applebloom.

"Please be safe Dark Heart." Applebloom says as she trots away with full force.

"Alright you overgrown stone lizards, how about you show yourself." Dark Heart asks as he transforms into his Darkness Form. "Or do I need to tear down this forest to kill you?" Dark Heart asks in a deep voice.

His response is a giant tree being thrown towards him to which he slashes into two as the two pieces of the tree slam onto the ground, out from the forest canopy is two lumbering lizards with stone carapace, they appear to be enormous and the size of half a tree and in the shape of an alligator, one of them is currently spitting out bark.

"Right then." Dark Heart says as his eyes turn crimson red. "**Let's dance!" **The Darkness roars as it emits a war cry before charging forward while the Cragadile's respond and stomp towards The Darkness.

To Be Continued…..

-Line Break-

AN: Well it's been a while but I am back, sorry for the hiatus but I have been dealing with some stuff but anyway here is a chapter to make up for it. - MadnessMaker1337


End file.
